


Liquid Cool

by bittersweet_indiga



Category: Original Work
Genre: Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweet_indiga/pseuds/bittersweet_indiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чудом выжившие после авиакатастрофы отец с сыном оказываются запертыми во льдах вдали от цивилизации. Между ними вспыхивает запретная страсть...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Это короткая история из жизни Эверарда и Франца. В каком-то смысле это была проба пера. Когда я писала "Liquid Cool", я даже не предполагала, что решу написать "Демьена", поэтому рассказ построен по своим законам, как если бы он был отдельным и независимым текстом, каким он по сути и является. Я намеренно не старалась влезать в дебри их характеров, жизни и отношений. Здесь рассказано ровно столько, сколько на тот момент было нужно и допустимо.

_Как туман не оставит шрамов_

_На темно-зелёном холме,_

_На тебе не оставлю я шрамов,_

_Не оставишь и ты их на мне._

_В небе ворон с ветром схлестнется —_

_Что останется им потом?_

_Как ночи безлунные терпят —_

_А ночам без луны нелегко, —_

_Так и мы с тобой перетерпим,_

_Когда кто-то из нас далеко._

 

Леонард Коэн, «Любимая игра»

 

 

– Ну и чего ты там мерзнешь? Иди ко мне, малыш!

Слова звучат по-отечески мягко, но теперь еще и призывно. Эверард звал так Франца с детства, но тогда в словах был совсем другой смысл, а сейчас… от тембра его голоса рвется дыхание, пах наливается тяжестью, голова идет кругом…

Огонь давно погас, теперь согревать их будут только шкуры и тепло собственных тел.

Он лежит там словно расслабленный хищник. Его тело – стройное и поджарое, как у пловца или танцора. Развитый торс, узкие бедра, длинные ноги. Франц смотрит в темноту, ему не надо видеть, чтобы знать, как горят сейчас на бледном скуластом лице огромные темные глаза и таинственно улыбаются нежные губы. Длинные черные волосы волнами стекают на плечи и спину.

Они так похожи. Всегда были. Сказывалась только разница в жизненном опыте и в характерах. Эверард – твердый, опасный, как стальной клинок, беспощадный со всем миром и заботливый только с самыми близкими людьми… И красивый какой-то неправильной, роковой красотой.

Красота Франца была иного свойства, более классической, спокойной. Мечтательный, галантный, обволакивающий. Достаточно сильный, чтобы постоять за себя, но не проявляющий эту силу. От этой необходимости его избавил Эверард, источник всего в его жизни. Да что там, источник его самого – Эверард был его отцом.

Всё так или иначе было связано с ним. Франц всегда хотел быть похожим на Эверарда. И любил его, любил до безумия. Он вспомнил, как мечтал о таких же длинных волосах как у отца и как тот запрещал ему их отращивать, пока он ходил в школу, как разрешил, когда Франц ее закончил. Кажется, что волосы выросли у него за одно лето, такие же иссиня-черные, только совершенно прямые… Эверард был его кумиром, его супергероем, человеком, способным совершить невозможное, богом среди людей. Если бы можно было сделать так, чтобы границ между ними не осталось, Франц сделал бы это.

Он сидел, прислонившись спиной к прохладному своду пещеры, обхватив голые ноги руками. От мысли, что сейчас _это_ снова случится, в груди сладко ныло. Три месяца назад они волею рока оказались здесь, запертыми во льдах. И вот уже месяц занимались любовью, исступленно, по нескольку раз за сутки, прерываясь только на естественные нужды и на добычу пропитания. Но даже месяц спустя всё внутри трепетало от одной только мысли об Эверарде. Предчувствие любовной пытки, предвкушение, как именно тот возьмет его, наполняло его существо восторгом и дрожью.

Задумчиво глядя в темноту, Франц наконец поднялся и направился к импровизированному ложу из шкур. Когда он нырнул в тепло и мех интимно прикоснулся к обнаженной коже, по спине пробежала дрожь. Его любимый был совсем близко. Франц прильнул к нему всем телом, продрогший и холодный, и оба невольно вздрогнули.

«Любовь моя», – выдохнул он и прижался к жаркому рту Эверарда. Стоило проникнуть внутрь языком, и от сумасшедшего ощущения член дернулся, словно Франц думал об этом моменте весь день. Впрочем, так оно и было.

Эверард подхватил руками его стройное тело, жестко провел ладонями по спине, чувствуя, как трепещут под пальцами мышцы, скользнул по шелковистой коже, пропустил через пальцы длинные пряди волос.

Не прерывая глубокого поцелуя, он сжал в ладонях крепкие ягодицы, и Франц со стоном запрокинул голову, требовательно прижимаясь бедрами к его паху. Возбужденные члены соприкоснулись. Эверард чувствовал, как трепещет его малыш, и от этого в его сильной груди рождались опасные страсти…

Эверард рывком перевернул Франца на живот. Тот застонал и, раздвинув ноги шире, приподнял зад. Эверард взял его за бедра и поставил на колени, открыто любуясь красотой грациозного тела. Ягодицы Франца были бесстыдно выпячены, ноги заметно дрожали, спина напряжена, волосы разметались по шкурам, пальцы стискивали мех.

– Расслабься, – Эверард любовно очертил пальцами контур округлых ягодиц.

– Возьми меня... – застонал в ответ Франц и нетерпеливо двинул бедрами, словно уже подмахивал.

Эверард усмехнулся и, раздвинув ладонями ягодицы, лизнул ложбинку. Франц жалобно всхлипнул, едва не плача от нетерпения. Когда Эверард скользнул языком в узкую дырочку и стенки ануса послушно расступились, Франц застонал уже в голос, бедра заходили ходуном, и пришлось силой удерживать его на месте.

– Сладкий мой…

Франц почувствовал жаркое дыхание у себя между ног. Не в силах больше выносить пытку желанием, он опустился грудью и лицом на ложе и, изогнувшись, дотянулся руками до ягодиц, открывая себя. Лицо невольно залил румянец: так бесстыдно он еще не предлагал себя человеку, который в другом мире был его отцом. Впрочем, сейчас он не воспринимал Эверарда иначе как любовника. Так они договорились с самого начала: забывать о родственных связях во время любовных игр.

– Ты меня с ума сводишь, – произнес шепотом Эверард и направил член в горячую влажную дырочку.

Теперь Франца можно было брать без подготовки. После всех ночей, проведенных здесь вместе, его анус был хорошо растянут. Мышцы обхватывали, затягивали, поглощали, горячо пульсируя вокруг члена, это сводило с ума. В этот момент Эверарду казалось, что его сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Так горячо, так тесно, так невыносимо вместе.

Франц всхлипнул и подался навстречу, насаживаясь до самого конца на большой орган своего любовника. Эверард начал двигаться, сначала медленно и осторожно, потом всё жестче и быстрее. Франц стонал безостановочно. Мощные толчки сотрясали его тело, и с каждым из них удовольствие становилось всё более ярким. Член невыносимо пульсировал и требовал разрядки. И чем громче вскрикивал Франц, тем яростнее двигался Эверард, и тем стремительнее они приближались к оргазму.

Франц попытался дотянуться до члена, но Эверард перехватил его руку, и сам стал ласкать его набухший орган в такт их движениям. Через минуту его мальчик забился и с криком кончил под ним. Мышцы его ануса сжались так тесно и так сладко, что Эверард последовал за Францем.

Обессиленные, они заснули, обнимая друг друга… Снаружи пещеры завывал ветер, но сейчас они забыли остальной мир и собственную историю до Падения.

 

Падение… Теперь они называли это только так и не иначе, вся жизнь разделилась на До и После. Однако ни Эверард, ни Франц не теряли надежды однажды выбраться изо льдов…

Это произошло зимой 2038 года. Впрочем, теперь у них всегда была зима… Их личный авиалайнер, летящий из Америки в Европу, потерпел крушение где-то в Заполярье, они толком даже не знали, где именно. Из всего, что произошло, Франц помнил только внезапную турбулентность, требование пилота пригнуть голову и… темноту. А потом пробуждение и тепло чьего-то тела рядом. Это был Эверард, его спаситель, его опора, столп, на котором зиждилась вся его жизнь. И теперь он подарил Францу ее еще раз.

Спайк, их пилот, был мертв. Они остались вдвоем. Всю заботу о выживании и налаживание их новой жизни отец взял на себя.

Поначалу они обитали в большом гроте, который Эверард вырыл в снегу, но однажды, исследуя местность, он нашел удивительную пещерную систему, в которой они теперь жили. Она была самым настоящим подарком. Просторной, теплой, с многочисленными туннелями и углублениями, в одном из которых они нашли… морскую воду.

Небольшое подземное озеро было наполнено зеленоватой соленой водой. Где-то в глубине грота она капала с завораживающим звуком «брррр-глюк» и явно куда-то утекала, потому что примерно через 10 метров туннель резко уходил вглубь. Но самым поразительным фактом была температура воды. Франц тогда окунул в водоем руку и не поверил своим ощущениям: вода была теплой!

Сначала он подумал, что ему так показалось из-за постоянного холода. Но позже выяснилось, что течение не было равномерным, как и температурный режим воды: временами она была теплой, иногда ледяной, но, в основном, прохладной. Франц еще долго ломал голову над аномалией. Эверард был настроен более практично.

Поначалу они пользовались теми пожитками, что уцелели в самолете. Но постепенно предметы, составлявшие их быт, становились всё более примитивными. Тем не менее они старались привнести в свою жизнь здесь малейшие крупицы комфорта, которые были им доступны.

Эверард пытался восстановить систему спутниковой связи, но всё было безрезультатно. Для удобства он демонтировал устройство из авиалайнера и перетащил в пещеру. Не питая особых надежд, он всё же проводил пару часов в день, ковыряясь в технике, а заодно размышляя о том, что могло сейчас происходить в его старом мире, планируя, что ему необходимо сделать первым делом, если они всё же вернутся.

Кроме того, Эверард успешно охотился на местную фауну. Сначала он брал Франца с собой, но потом… Сложно сказать, когда это прекратилось, кажется, после того как Франц простыл и проболел неделю. Теперь он ждал возвращения Эверарда в пещере, занимался «домашними делами», коих было не так уж и много, поэтому практически всё время нечастого одиночества он спал, мечтал, размышлял, частенько онанировал.

Особенно часто до их самого первого раза, с которого всё и началось…

В тот день Эверарда не было необычно долго, Франц устал от ожидания, волнения, устал от неизвестности. В такие минуты он часто спрашивал себя, что будет делать, если Эверард никогда не вернется, если погибнет в схватке с диким зверем или замерзнет? Сможет ли Франц выжить и вернуться к людям один и стоит ли вообще жить, если отец исчезнет?.. От подобных мыслей становилось грустно и тошно, и Франц отвлекался как мог. Он вспоминал о жизни до Падения, о близких: маме, своей сестре-близнеце Жаклин, о жене... О своем детстве... Мысли совершали круг, и он снова думал об отце. Как ни странно, но об Эверарде, человеке, который и без того всё время находился рядом с ним, он думал больше всего.

Порой мысли принимали странный оборот.

Эверард был выдающимся человеком, и не только для своего сына. Личность с довольно темным прошлым и настоящим, сумевший подняться на вершину криминального мира буквально из самых низов, он был самой настоящей темной лошадкой. Его помощью не гнушались ни звезды, ни политики. Никто точно не знал, чем конкретно он занимается, но у него были деньги, сила и власть. На окружающих Эверард производил неизгладимое впечатление: всегда в черном, всегда магнетически красивый, излучающий силу, всегда в одном возрасте.

Последнее было особенно удивительно. Франц вспомнил один банкет, устроенный видным политиком. Отец должен был говорить речь. Как шутил сам Эверард после, все ожидали появления старика на инвалидной коляске, но когда на сцену бодро выбежал молодой мужчина, удивлению гостей не было предела.

Франц улыбнулся воспоминанию. Втайне он надеялся, что загадочная мутация передалась ему от отца по наследству…

Эверард всегда был неотразим. Франц решил, что если сейчас представит отца со всей ясностью, тот вернется. Первым делом, вспоминались колдовские глаза, от властного и порочного взгляда которых женщины готовы были выпрыгивать из трусов, вне зависимости от количества людей вокруг.

Франц засмеялся от сравнения. У него самого были отцовские глаза, но вместо магнетической силы они таили в себе мечтательную глубину. Он провел ладонью по лицу: те же брови, те же скулы, тот же точеный нос, те же пухлые губы. Губы… Франц подумал о губах Эверарда и задрожал, сильнее кутаясь в шкуру.

Он вспомнил, как в тринадцать лет пригласил одноклассницу Мэй в кино. Первое свидание в его жизни должно было состояться завтра, а он даже не умел целоваться! Чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом в случае чего, он подошел с этим вопросом к отцу.

Тот не сильно удивился и объяснил на словах как мог.

– Ну что, понятно? – спросил он по окончании импровизированной лекции.

Теоретически всё было ясно и так, но после всех отцовских пояснений, в ходе которых тот не жалел эпитетов, стало немного боязно.

Эверард посмотрел тогда на его перепуганное лицо и засмеялся.

– Ну так что, герой-любовник? Тебе всё понятно?

– Не совсем… – пробормотал Франц и внезапно для самого себя воскликнул: – А ты покажи!

На секунду оба замерли. Повисла неловкая пауза, в течение которой Францу хотелось исчезнуть, оказаться в другом месте, наконец, просто перевести всё в шутку. Но тогда ему больше никогда бы не представился шанс приобрести уникальный опыт. Эверард был талантлив во всем, что делал, и то, что отец – хороший учитель, Франц знал не понаслышке. Он молчал и, боясь даже дышать, смотрел на Эверарда. Того окружала магнетическая аура.

– Ты уверен, что без этого никак? – Эверард смотрел на него задумчиво.

Франц поспешно кивнул, хотя ни в чем не был уверен.

– Ну хорошо, – Эверард улыбнулся. И Франц сразу почувствовал, как потеплел воздух в комнате, и как внутри него всё возликовало от расслабления.

– Давай так: я буду тебя целовать, а ты расслабься и запоминай, что я делаю, а потом покажешь, что усвоил. Пойдет?

– Ага, – пискнул Франц внезапно севшим голосом. Увидев, что Эверард со смехом наклоняется к нему, он закрыл глаза. Сердце стучало от волнения, губы пересохли, и он быстро облизнул их.

Было немного страшно. Франц почувствовал, как ладонь Эверарда мягко легла ему на затылок, а пальцы другой очертили контур лица. Когда подушечки пальцев прикоснулись к губам, Франц задрожал и приоткрыл рот. В этот момент он почувствовал теплое дыхание. Казалось, Эверард на мгновение замер, раздумывая, а потом нежно прильнул к его губам.

Франц часто дышал но, как и велел ему отец, ничего не делал, а просто держал губы приоткрытыми. Голова кружилась, было ощущение падения в темноту. Чтобы не упасть на самом деле, он вцепился Эверарду в плечи, и тот аккуратно положил его на диван.

Эверард мягко целовал его, проводя языком по каждой губе в отдельности. Эти щекочущие прикосновения странным образом отзывались в низу живота и словно скапливались там. Когда их языки соприкоснулись, Франц сам не заметил, как начал отвечать, целовать в ответ, сжимая пальцами его плечи. Неизвестные до сих пор ощущения захватили его целиком.

Видимо, что-то похожее испытывал и Эверард. Его ладони гладили руки и бока Франца, и вдруг опустились ниже, пройдясь через ткань джинсов по напряженному члену.

Франц и не заметил, что у него уже стоит. Ощущение от прикосновения жесткой ладони к паху было просто нереальным. Он застонал Эверарду в губы и, выгнувшись, подался навстречу его руке.

От услышанного стона тот вздрогнул и словно проснулся. Отстранившись, он резко сел и постарался привести себя в чувство.

Франц нехотя открыл глаза и наткнулся на взгляд Эверарда, тот внимательно смотрел ему в лицо. От душившего его желания Францу хотелось заплакать… Внутри всё было так странно, словно он влюбился. Хотелось смотреть еще долго в его гипнотические глаза, глядящие на него с любопытством и нежностью, хотелось приникнуть снова к его губам, хотелось…

– Прости, – прошептал Франц.

– Забудь, ничего ведь не случилось, – улыбнулся в ответ Эверард и ласково провел пальцами по его щеке. От прикосновения по позвоночнику пробежала искра, Франц с трудом подавил в себе стон и желание уткнуться лицом в теплую ладонь.

– Считай, что экзамен ты сдал, – весело засмеялся Эверард, и Франц улыбнулся в ответ.

Тогда, выйдя из кабинета отца, он заперся в ванной и дрочил до изнеможения.

Их отношения после всего не изменились, они лишь сильнее сблизились и вспоминали о случившемся со смехом. Поцелуи с Мэй, как и с другими девчонками, несколько разочаровывали Франца, хотя с каждым разом это было всё лучше и лучше.

Но, даже повзрослев, он не раз еще испытывал сумасшедшее желание при воспоминании о том уроке. Ему хотелось еще раз испить этот поцелуй. Иногда во время совместных пьянок Франц смотрел на Эверарда, и на языке вертелся вопрос. Хотелось в шутку сказать ему: «А слабо тебе поцеловать меня еще раз, как тогда?», но он ни разу не решился на подобную наглость, хотя в их отношениях с отцом допускались любые вольности, особенно когда Франц вырос и догнал Эверарда не только в росте: посторонним казалось, что между ними не больше десяти лет разницы.

Но даже когда дистанция сокращалась до минимума и Франц шутя заигрывал с Эверардом, ему, со всей его непосредственностью и обезоруживающими улыбками, не удавалось стать настолько близким с отцом, как он того хотел. Франц не мог преодолеть этот последний барьер – один уверенный взгляд Эверарда, и он лишался воли.

Франц снова и снова прокручивал в голове детали давнего поцелуя, и опять как в тот раз его тело охватывало нестерпимое желание. Налитой член сочился влагой. Франц сжал его ладонью и несколькими резкими движениями довел себя до разрядки. Вытерев руки, он решил полежать еще немного, дожидаясь, когда же наконец отец вернется.

Но сам не понял, как уснул и не заметил его возвращения.

 

Франц спал на шкурах обнаженный, не чувствуя холода. Черные пряди волос разметались по белому меху, от длинных ресниц на лицо падала тень от костра, приоткрытые губы слегка подрагивали. Шкуры были распахнуты, и Эверард мог детально разглядеть стройное гибкое тело.

Что сказать? Его мальчик был красив, и он не мог отвести от него глаз, скользя взглядом по гладкой груди, узким бедрам, длинным ногам. Он видел возбуждение Франца: эрегированный член покоился на плоском животе, подвздошные косточки слегка выпирали.

Эверарду захотелось провести по его телу рукой. Проклятье, похоже, вынужденное воздержание давало о себе знать. От эротических фантазий не отвлекала уже и охота. Но мучительнее всего были стоны и дыхание Франца, от которых он просыпался по ночам. Сложно сказать, что было хуже: эти обжигающие слух звуки или возня того под боком. В такие моменты нестерпимо хотелось прижать его к себе, приласкать, утолить хотя бы ненадолго его и свой голод.

Но Эверард притворялся спящим, хотя на самом деле желание не давало ему уснуть до самого утра. Впрочем, он прекрасно владел собой, держа под контролем не только эмоции и желания, но и темную страсть, что дремала в его сердце.

Глядя, как мерно вздымается грудь Франца во сне, он вспоминал момент их общего прошлого, о котором старался особо не думать, но и забыть не мог… да и не хотел.

Это произошло, когда Францу только исполнилось пятнадцать. Он бурно отметил день рождения со своими друзьями и пришел домой в изрядном подпитии. Настолько пьяным Эверард видел его впервые, но это не особо расстраивало: по сравнению с его собственной юностью, Франц был просто паинькой, поэтому Эверард ни в чем его не ограничивал. Успокоив жену, он взял сына на руки и отнес в его комнату.

Франц, казалось, спал. Эверард положил его на кровать и стянул с него кроссовки. В этот момент Франц проснулся и что-то пробормотал. Стягивая с сына джинсы, Эверард заметил, как у того под нижним бельем напрягся член.

– Красивые трусы, – усмехнулся Эверард.

«Ох уж эта подростковая гиперсексуальность…» – подумал он и поднял глаза, их взгляды встретились. Ему показалось, или Франц и правда задрожал и закатил глаза? А может, ему просто плохо?

– Тошнит? Может в ванную? – спокойно спросил Эверард.

– Не-е-ет… – тихо застонал Франц, неотрывно глядя на него.

Не вполне тогда понимая, что происходит с сыном, Эверард продолжил расстегивать его рубашку. Вдруг Франц обвил его шею рукой и, потянувшись, страстно прижался к губам. От него пахло виски и колой, а глаза были полны истомы. Кровь ударила в голову, Эверард резко отодвинулся, отчего Франц откинулся на подушку и разочарованно застонал. Но тут же схватил его за руку и недвусмысленно положил себе на пах. Эверард отдернул руку.

– Тебе что, всё равно с кем? – спросил он строго, уверенный, что виной всему алкоголь.

– Поцелуй… меня… – простонал в ответ Франц, вновь прижимая его руку к своему стоящему члену, но теперь уже засовывая ее в трусы.

Это было невероятно! Ситуация выходила за любые рамки. Но Эверард не сердился. Почувствовав, как трепещет под ладонью нежная плоть, как Франц ерзает, он испытал сочувствие… Сочувствие и легкую грусть.

Сомнения отнимали силы. Он стянул с Франца трусы, и возбужденный член того прижался к животу.

Заметив счастливую улыбку Франца, Эверард и сам испытал возбуждение. Опустившись рядом с ним на бок, он подложил плечо ему под голову и, обхватив член ладонью, принялся ритмично двигать рукой. Франц стонал, и всхлипывал, и то и дело тянулся к его губам за поцелуями. Но Эверард уклонялся, целуя только лоб и веки. Он знал, что если хотя бы раз прикоснется к его губам, то хваленый контроль полетит к чертям.

Франц сдался и уткнулся лицом ему в подмышку, часто дыша и извиваясь от наслаждения. Когда оргазм был совсем близок, он вдруг укусил его возле соска, и от этого ощущения Эверард сам чуть было не кончил. Он сильнее сжал пульсирующий член, Франц вскрикнул, и горячая сперма толчками излилась в ладонь. Когда Эверард осторожно заглянул Францу в лицо, тот уже спал.

Наутро он ничего не помнил, а Эверард ни тогда, ни после, ни словом не обмолвился о произошедшем…

 

Франц проснулся от ощущения, что на него кто-то смотрит. Эверард сидел у стены на импровизированном топчане, взгляд его темных глаз казался тяжелым и ласкающим одновременно. Франц почувствовал, что возбуждается, и смущенно закутался в шкуру. Только тогда он заметил, что плечи, руки, вся верхняя часть тела Эверарда в крови. От увиденного его словно током ударило.

– Что случилось?! – он кинулся к отцу, позабыв про наготу и возбуждение.

– Всё хорошо, – тот устало улыбнулся и кивнул головой в сторону. Франц проследовал за ним взглядом и увидел лежащую на земле окровавленную кабанью тушу.

– Ты весь в крови… – проговорил он тихо, боясь поверить своим мыслям. – Ты ранен?

– Это не моя кровь. Просто нес на плечах, так было удобнее. Извини, что напугал, – голос Эверарда успокаивал, гипнотизировал. – Я ужасно устал.

– Давай помогу, – присев перед отцом на корточки, Франц принялся расстегивать на нем окровавленную одежду.

– Потом, – Эверард перехватил его руки. – Надо освежевать тушу.

Взяв ножи, они подошли к кабану. Франц так и не оделся, уже не обращая внимания на свою наготу. Эверард стал на колени перед тушей и, орудуя ножом, отделил копыта. Франц тем временем запустил свой нож под шкуру и начал отделять ее от мышц. Он старался изо всех сил, и вскоре шкура на каждой ноге была отделена от мяса. Теперь он тоже был весь забрызган кровью, руки и нож стали липкими. Эверард вспорол брюхо кабана, вырезал из него внутренности и разложил по отдельности. Затем они вдвоем полностью освежевали тушу, скатали шкуру, вырезали бока и филей.

– Отлично, – сказал Эверард, стряхивая кровь с кончиков пальцев. – Теперь пошли мыться.

Он зажег от костра факел, и они направились вглубь пещеры, к озеру. Пока Эверард крепил факел на стене, Франц вошел в воду, и она тут же окрасилась красным.

Раздеваясь, Эверард наблюдал за сыном.

Сняв наконец одежду, он погрузился в воду, натруженные мышцы приятно расслабились, а вместе с ними и уставший от размышлений мозг. Немного ныла спина, похоже, он всё же растянул ее сегодня. Где-то на границе сознания мелькнула мысль об одежде, но он отмел ее, решив, что постирает потом. Не хотелось двигаться, даже чтобы помыться. Эверард закрыл глаза и расслабился, но полностью забыться ему мешал плескавшийся рядом Франц.

– Давай я всё же тебе помогу, – прошептал тот, подплыв ближе. Эверард открыл глаза. Франц стоял напротив, вплотную к нему, и осторожно смывал с его груди кровь. Его длинные волосы намокли и стекали черной тушью по плечам и груди. Веки, обрамленные густыми ресницами, были скромно опущены, пухлые губы приоткрыты. Движения его рук казались ласкающими, почти интимными. Эверард чувствовал, как возбуждается, но привычно держал себя в руках.

Уловив его настроение, Франц поднял глаза. Красивое лицо Эверарда казалось непроницаемым и спокойным, но Франц чувствовал, как под ладонями взволнованно стучит сердце.

Сам он давно уже был возбужден и чувствовал себя ужасно порочным: сегодня он принял решение соблазнить Эверарда. Он отважился на этот отчаянный шаг, когда проснулся и увидел его красноречивый взгляд...

Он любил Эверарда со всей нежностью и страстью, на которую только был способен. Его чувства были изумительно полны и закончены: он любил его как отца, как друга, восхищался им как наставником и как сильной личностью, он, кажется, любил его как бога… и вот теперь еще и как любовника.

Сердце предательски стучало в груди, пальцы дрожали, колени норовили подогнуться, как только он смотрел Эверарду в глаза. Франц несколько раз пытался незаметно приблизиться к нему, отчаянно желая приникнуть к губам, запустить пальцы в мокрые волосы.

Обжигающее дыхание вскользь задевало Эверарда, он видел, как колеблется Франц, порой почти вплотную приближая к нему лицо, и как тормозит себя каждый раз.

Франц же решил выждать, выбрать нужный момент.

– Пап, я люблю тебя, – произнес он.

Эверард внимательно посмотрел на него.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, малыш… очень сильно люблю, – на последних словах его ладонь твердо легла Францу на затылок, поглаживая волосы.

Франц задохнулся и под пристальным взглядом опустил глаза. Ах, если бы это было возможно, подумал он, не в силах пошевелиться. Кажется, помывка закончилась.

Они вышли на берег и, не одеваясь, направились к костру. Франц заметил, как нахмурился Эверард, потянувшись за факелом.

– Что-то болит?

– Похоже, спину потянул.

Надежда снова вспыхнула в сердце. – Давай я сделаю тебе массаж, – голос Франца взволнованно дрогнул, это был еще один шанс.

Эверард обернулся, и посмотрел на него, усмехаясь.

Ох уж эти его глаза! Францу показалось, что отец видит его насквозь, и лицо непроизвольно залил румянец. Эверард смерил его долгим взглядом и согласился.

Чему-то улыбаясь, он медленно лег на шкуры лицом вниз. Франц опустился рядом на колени и аккуратно убрал длинные мокрые кудри Эверарда со спины, руки дрожали. Он смазал ладони маслом и принялся растирать спину.

Как это сделать? Одним только взглядом Эверард сеял смятение в душу, заставлял дрожать от неуверенности и желания... В паху сладко ныло от предвкушения, Франц знал, что массажем дело не закончится. О боги, как он хотел! Хотел, чтоб Эверард взял его, властно, жестко… Он знал, что наверняка будет больно, но он хотел этой боли. Он еще не придумал, что делать, но надо было всё устроить так, чтобы Эверард не смог ему отказать.

Франц старательно разминал тугие мышцы, восхищаясь великолепным телом. Когда его ладони прошлись по ягодицам, Эверард приподнял голову и сказал, что массаж был божественен, но он смертельно хочет спать.

– Тогда давай ты будешь спать, а я продолжу, – засмеялся Франц, надеясь, что отец не слышит, как фальшивит его голос. – У тебя ведь не только спина болит… – произнес он совсем тихо.

«Это конец, – пронеслось у него в голове, – сейчас он перевернется и увидит, как я возбужден».

Эверард перевернулся на спину, оказавшись как раз между раздвинутыми коленями Франца, и внимательно окинул его взглядом. В свете костра глаза Франца казались огромными и черными, опьяненными желанием, как тогда... но сейчас еще и испуганными, не было мощного союзника – алкоголя.

Франц затих, но утаить такую эрекцию было просто невозможно, особенно с раздвинутыми ногами, особенно когда на теле совсем ничего нет.

– Франц… Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Эверард, и бархатные нотки отдались спазмом в паху.

Я хочу… тебя. Слова вертелись на языке, но в груди катастрофически не хватало воздуха. Склонившись к его губам, Франц, словно в лихорадке, обхватил ладонью его член.

Локоны длинных волос шелком прошлись по животу и груди Эверарда. Он вздохнул. Для его тлеющей страсти было достаточно одной этой искры, чтобы вспыхнуть. По телу пошли волны возбуждения, в самом центре которого была ласкающая рука Франца.

Это было невероятно, но это было. Он чувствовал, как мощный поток подхватил их и уносит всё дальше от берега. Противиться ему больше не имело смысла. Их планета сорвалась со своей орбиты и неслась теперь в просторах космоса без курса, он чувствовал это, но ощущал ли это Франц?

– Что ж ты сразу не сказал, что будешь делать массаж везде-везде? – попытался он пошутить.

Франц улыбался и молчал. У него было чувство нереальности происходящего. Страсть и стыд, желание и страх смешивались в крови наркотическим коктейлем. Это была точка невозврата.

– Я хочу этого, – прошептал наконец он и, не дожидаясь ответа, склонился к животу Эверарда, опустил голову и вобрал в рот столько его пульсирующей плоти, сколько мог.

Эверард задохнулся от наслаждения.

Откинувшись назад, он застонал. Это было божественно. В груди словно натянулась и завибрировала струна. И дело было не только в длительном отсутствии секса.

Он приподнял Франца и прижал к себе, впитывая кожей, крадя дыхание. Тот стонал от его прикосновений и поцелуев и, кажется, уже совсем потерял голову. Эверард аккуратно опустил его на шкуры.

– Мальчик мой, – говорил он в перерывах между поцелуями. – Я не хочу потерять тебя.

Руки жадно ласкали гибкое тело, которое извивалось от его прикосновений.

– Ты меня не потеряешь, – шептал ему Франц. – Я всегда любил тебя… Любил как сын и как возлюбленный, сейчас я это понимаю… Ничего не изменится, любовь моя.

Он обещал, стонал, извиваясь в сильных руках Эверарда, умолял взять его.

– Хочешь пойти до самого конца? – горячо шептал тот ему в губы.

Франц отвечал стоном, исступленно закатывал глаза от поцелуев, выгибался.

– У тебя уже был секс с мужчиной? – спросил Эверард хрипло. Он раздвинул ноги Франца, опустился и провел языком по члену от мошонки до влажной головки.

– Один раз… – прошептал Франц, задыхаясь, сквозь стоны. – Давно… в качестве эксперимента, – и совсем тихо добавил: – Мне тогда не понравилось…

– Почему ты думаешь, что со мной будет иначе? – Эверард приподнялся и провел рукой по его груди.

– С тобой всегда было не так, как с остальными… – произнес Франц, томно улыбаясь.

Эверард еще раз пристально посмотрел на него (взгляд, как клинок – до самого сердца) и оглянулся в поисках масла.

– Встань на колени, – он слегка шлепнул его по попке. Франц повиновался. Он оперся на локти и положил голову на сложенные руки. Всё внутри трепетало от любопытства, страха и желания.

Эверард посмотрел на ладную задницу Франца. Розовое сжатое отверстие между ягодиц было таким маленьким, что Эверарду стало не по себе: одно дело все те любовницы и любовники, что были у него до сих пор, и совсем другое дело его мальчик, которому он не хотел причинять боли.

Эверард медлил, и Франц начал переживать, что тот передумал. Повернув голову, он видел, как его возлюбленный окунул пальцы в масло, а потом почувствовал, как тот аккуратно проник в него сначала одним пальцем, потом двумя. Член давно уже стоял, сейчас мучительно хотелось сжать его рукой. Франц ощущал, как проворачиваются внутри пальцы, растягивая анус.

Эверард смазал маслом свой член, и влажная горячая головка коснулась ягодиц, прижалась к входу в тело. Франц дрожал от страха, боясь, что сейчас это произойдет, и в то же время жаждал, чтоб это поскорее случилось.

– Не напрягайся, – произнес Эверард, и Франц затрепетал от его голоса.

Эверард осторожно, но настойчиво подался вперед, вводя член в узкую, тесную дырочку. Несмотря на все приготовления, Франц был слишком узким для него. Введя член до середины, Эверард остановился.

Франц тяжело дышал, лоб и виски покрылись испариной. Он старался расслабиться, чтобы позволить войти в него как можно дальше, но боль была намного сильнее, чем он мог себе представить. Гораздо сильнее, чем когда он из-за любопытства переспал со своим другом. Впрочем, и орган у Эверарда был больше… Сейчас слезы помимо воли струились по щекам.

После незначительной паузы, Эверард взял его за бедра и одним резким движением ввел член до самого корня. Франц дернулся и закричал, и Эверард тут же плавно вышел из него.

– Проклятье, это больно… – Франц вытер слезы с лица.

– Сейчас будет по-другому. Иди сюда, – Эверард добавил смазки и снова вошел, на это раз намного легче.

Теперь ощущения, действительно, были другими. Франц застонал. Эверард растягивал его изнутри неторопливыми движениями, в каждом из которых было всё меньше боли и всё больше наслаждения. Член задел простату, и Франц, взвившись, принялся подаваться навстречу.

Мышцы тесно сжимали орган Эверарда, он чувствовал, как пульсирует кровь под тонкой слизистой.

Он двигался жестко, притянув Франца к себе за шею, поглаживая другой рукой его грудь, твердые соски, лаская ладонью член.

– Еще… а-а-а… а-а-а-а-а… еще!.. – Франц стонал безостановочно, надсадно, в голос. Он отдавался пылко, с жадностью насаживаясь глубже.

Обернувшись, он закинул руку Эверарду за голову. Глаза того были двумя ненасытными безднами, полыхающими огнем. Повернув его лицо к себе за подбородок, Эверард приник губами к его губам.

Он брал Франца страстно, владел им сейчас безраздельно, каждым своим движением посылая в его тело мучительное блаженство, опьяняющий дурман, сладость и яд любви.

Его поцелуи, ласки, властные движения были… отравлены.

Понимание этого неотвратимо проникло в сознание Франца вместе с наслаждением. Он сжал зубы, слезы снова брызнули из глаз. Он никогда не сможет насытиться Эверардом, его возлюбленный был наркотиком. Тот самый первый поцелуй, который он вкусил еще будучи мальчишкой, был самой настоящей отравой, проникшей в его вены, завладевшей его душой...

В этот момент опьяняющие толчки внутри него, движения длинных пальцев на члене, чувственные поцелуи, соприкоснувшиеся языки и магнетический взгляд слились в единую наэлектризованную цепь. Франц зажмурился и закричал, тело сотрясали судороги наслаждения, сперма выплескивалась прямо на шкуры, под закрытыми веками взрывались сверхновые. Оргазм накрыл его мощной волной…

Кончив, он уронил голову Эверарду на плечо. Тело медленно расслаблялось, но пожар в сердце разгорался всё сильнее.

Здесь, вдали от цивилизации, в постоянном холоде, экстриме и напряженности, сами условия создавали почву для его страстей, для неутолимой жажды отдаваться Эверарду и обладать им. Сейчас он чувствовал себя самым счастливым и одновременно самым несчастным человеком на Земле. Он знал, что ему никогда не завладеть Эверардом так полно и окончательно, как ему того хотелось. Тот никогда не будет принадлежать только ему. Какой абсурд! В этих снегах и льдах, у костра и в прохладной воде, сейчас, когда он был ближе к нему, чем когда-либо, так наедине, что не было больше никого, незнакомая ранее ревность пожирала его сердце.

До Падения, когда в жизни обоих было столько событий, столько других людей, когда они оба были так заняты, что могли не видеться сутками, а то и неделями, даже тогда Франц не чувствовал такой жажды обладания. Мой, только мой!!! Франц уткнулся Эверарду в шею и зарыдал. Это было невыносимо! Всё это невыносимо!!! Почему всё так? Почему?

Эверард прижал к себе своего мальчика. Он так и не кончил, и сейчас эрекция заставляла его чувствовать вину. Он молча гладил Франца по спине и волосам. Было понятно, что тот плачет не от боли… точнее не от боли в теле.

Когда всхлипывания стали затихать, он за волосы осторожно оторвал Франца от своего плеча и заглянул ему в лицо. Господи, как же он любил его!

Что за раздирающая сердце картина: влажные, печальные глаза, припухшие искусанные губы, растрепавшиеся волосы. Его Франц, его мальчик… Эверард снова со страстью овладел его ртом.

Меланхолия в глазах, слипшиеся от слез ресницы, наивное сейчас, как у ребенка, лицо – всё это только лишь усиливало его неудовлетворенное желание. В перипетиях их внутренней жизни он разберется после, а сейчас…

Эверард поднялся и с легкостью подхватил его на руки. Франц вновь поразился его силе. Эверард был такого же сложения, как и сам он. Каким образом в его теле скрывалась такая мощь?

Эверард отнес его к озеру, вместе с ним вошел в воду. Франц замер и почти не дышал, пока Эверард неспешно смывал с него следы недавней страсти и усталость.

Соленая прохлада немного освежила их, придала новые силы.

Посадив его на каменный бортик, Эверард встал между его раздвинутых ног. Франц откинулся назад на вытянутых руках и запрокинул голову, словно приглашая полюбоваться собой. Его глаза были закрыты, губы загадочно улыбались.

Эверард скользнул ладонями по его груди, Франц был фантастически красив. Вода играла бликами на молочной коже, бледное лицо и тело контрастировали с черными волосами и темным камнем, и в полумраке казалось, что от его кожи исходит флуоресцентное сияние.

Эверард ласкал ладонями его гибкое тело, чувствовал, как Франц отзывается, и как в нем самом на смену эстетическому восхищению приходит похоть.

Он сжал пальцами нежный сосок, Франц выгнулся от неожиданности и со стоном подался навстречу. Даже в полумраке было видно, как расширились его зрачки.

Эверард закрыл глаза. Возбуждение накатывало волнами, температуры воды было явно недостаточно, чтоб остудить его пыл…

Несколько ударов сердца спустя он взглянул на Франца, тот тоже с интересом смотрел на него.

– Хочешь меня еще? – спросил он одними губами.

В ответ Эверард наклонился и облизнул головку его уже вставшего члена.

Франц застонал и подался бедрами вперед. Эверард ласкал его со знанием дела.

«Откуда он так умеет?..» – подумал Франц. И тут же сам ответил на свой вопрос…

Ну конечно же, у Эверарда уже был опыт гомосексуальной любви. Демьен… Ревность напомнила о себе второй раз за вечер.

Демьен был странным, замкнутым, нервным молодым человеком, намного младше Франца. Отец нашел его в старой Европе во время одной из своих деловых поездок. Демьену тогда было всего тринадцать лет, но это не помешало Эверарду соблазнить его и забрать с собой в Америку. Все были несказанно удивлены новому «члену семьи», но, всё же, будучи довольно либеральными и свободными в нравах, приняли его. Отец не стал тогда испытывать терпения жены и детей и поселил Демьена в отдельной квартире, нанял для него учителей. И так как расставаться с ним Эверард не желал, но и в отношении членов семьи с его стороны абсолютно ничего не изменилось, все пошумели и привыкли. В конце концов, Эверард был мастером двойной, а то и тройной жизни. Когда Демьен вырос, все уже воспринимали их связь как должное. Было понятно, что Эверард влюбился и не смог устоять. С годами, правда, страсть утихла, но чувства не прошли, особенно у Демьена… Франц прекрасно его понимал, как понимал и то, почему отец соблазнился. Чего только стоили глаза Демьена, пронзительно-голубого цвета. Хорошенький в детстве, он становился привлекательнее с каждым годом. Черноволосый, как и все они, не так давно он осветлил волосы, и вкупе с голубыми глазами и светлой кожей, выглядел просто фантастически. Франц догадывался, что этим он хотел возбудить у Эверарда, которому нравились светловолосые люди, новую волну интереса.

Вообще, вся эта история вызывала у Франца дикое любопытство, он в подробностях расспрашивал отца об их отношениях и деталях интимной жизни, испытывая от этого какое-то мазохистское удовольствие. И в то же время, он сочувствовал этим двоим, сочувствовал, пока это не коснулось его самого…

А сейчас…

– Ты сейчас не со мной, – услышал он голос Эверарда. – Что тебя тревожит?

Под пристальным взглядом Франц соскользнул в воду. От интенсивного оргазма, недавних ласк, от изматывающего сочетания любви и ревности в сердце и от жажды обладания у него ужасно кружилась голова, во всем теле разлилась слабость. Он чувствовал, что сам себя загоняет в угол.

Эверард притянул его к себе за плечи и прижал к груди. Франц уткнулся носом ему в шею и попытался успокоиться.

«Какие у него сильные руки», – пронеслось в голове. Сейчас, когда Эверард прижимал его к себе, все тревожные мысли, что мучили его еще секунду назад, показались абсурдными. Реальным был только его неотразимый возлюбленный, который так горячо и крепко обнимал его, и прохладная вода вокруг.

Франц поднял глаза и робко посмотрел на Эверарда.

Их рты соприкоснулись, на губах была соль… Воздух в пещере заметно холодал, вода, напротив, казалась теплой. От глубокого поцелуя по венам обоих разлилась мерцающая истома. Глаза Эверарда сияли…

Франц провел мокрыми руками по его груди, обхватил пальцами шею, вернулся к широким плечам. Капельки воды под ладонями стекали струйками по коже…

Франц подхватил одну из них языком…

Руки Эверарда ласкали, соблазняли… Пламенные взгляды возбуждали тело и околдовывали разум, бархатный шепот струился по позвоночнику вниз, растворяясь дурманом в паху.

Франц не сдержал дрожи и передернул плечами.

– Пойдем к костру, а то я тебя тут совсем заморозил, – сказал Эверард.

Они выбрались на берег, мокрые, продрогшие. Костер почти догорел. Франц присел возле тлевших углей, а Эверард, накинув ему на плечи большую белую шкуру, плеснул на угли масла, и огонь разгорелся с новой силой. Закутавшись по самые глаза, Франц жадно следил за каждым его движением: редко когда представлялся случай вот так открыто полюбоваться его сильным и гибким телом. В отличие от него, Эверард всегда ходил здесь в одежде, но сейчас, видимо, не хотел натягивать ее на мокрое тело.

Когда дрова прогорели и стали давать достаточно жара, Эверард нарезал мясо и погрузил его в угли.

Франц догадывался, чем они займутся, пока будет готовиться ужин. От мыслей этих он вновь испытал прилив желания, еще более сильного, чем до этого, потому что теперь он знал, каково это – быть с Эверардом.

Франц сглотнул и прижал колени к груди, пытаясь скрыть эрекцию. Эверард заметил, как он заерзал, и, усмехаясь, сел рядом.

– Мне кажется или ты и правда покраснел? – спросил он, стягивая с него шкуру. Франц почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от головы. Эверард смотрел на него, хитро улыбаясь, в глазах притаился лукавый бес.

– Ты почти высох, – продолжил он, проведя рукой по его спине, от талии к затылку. – Только волосы всё еще влажные… – он запустил длинные пальцы в локоны Франца и повернул его голову к себе.

Франц смотрел на Эверарда во все глаза. От него исходили токи любви и силы, он казался воплощенным желанием. Бледное волевое лицо и горящие соблазном глаза, усмехающиеся, дразнящие губы, кудри черных волос, ниспадающие на плечи и грудь, рельефный торс, плоский живот, возбужденный член… Франц поймал себя на том, что, забывшись, уставился на Эверарда, закусив губу, а тот смотрит на него своими жгучими глазами, еле сдерживая смех.

– Ты специально! – воскликнул Франц в притворной обиде и толкнул его в грудь. Эверард захохотал, схватил его в охапку, и вместе они повалились на землю, смеясь и кувыркаясь. У Эверарда получалось не только удерживать его на земле, но и щекотать. От смеха Францу не хватало воздуха и сил. Искрящееся счастье заполнило всё его существо, не оставив места ни для чего более, голова была пустой и легкой. А потом Эверард приблизил лицо и поцеловал его в приоткрытый рот. Франц зажмурился и застонал, хотя воздуха в груди не было совсем. Ладонь Эверарда обхватила его член и ритмично двинулась вверх-вниз. Затем переместилась между раздвинутых ног к его заду. Пальцы поглаживали, ласкали, проникали внутрь, растягивали вход. После первого раза было немного больно, Франц дернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Эверарда.

– Погоди, – тот потянулся за маслом. Кто бы мог подумать, что пищевые припасы, находившиеся в самолете, пригодятся им не только для еды. Эверард усмехнулся и обильно смазал свой член и вход в тело Франца. Мышцы ануса подрагивали, сжимались от страха и желания. Целуя Франца, Эверард закинул его ноги себе на бедра и скользнул в узкое, трепещущее отверстие.

Франц запрокинул голову. Эверард чувствовал животом прикосновения его горячего члена. На этот раз он двигался плавно. Франц стонал, закрыв глаза, отдаваясь набегавшим на него волнам.

Эверард нашел нужную точку и угол проникновения. И когда Франц вскрикнул и впился пальцами ему в спину, прижимая к себе еще теснее, Эверард почувствовал, как от бешеного желания затуманивается разум, как вскипает в крови жажда обладать, брать, входить в него до самого конца, до предела, на всю длину. Его движения стали темпераментнее, не теряя чувственной плавности.

Франц таял. Его всхлипывающие стоны эхом метались по пещере и растворялись в треске костра. Это было настоящим сумасшествием, Эверард не помнил уже ни о чем, не думал о последствиях, не чувствовал раскаяния. Сейчас он знал только счастье брать и отдавать…

Оргазм накатывал на Франца, он весь дрожал, слезы наслаждения катились по лицу, он снова плакал. Эверард целовал его лицо, слизывая соленую влагу со щек и с распухших губ. Он продлевал и продлевал их наслаждение, не спеша кончать, удерживая Франца на самом пике, пока тот не выгнулся навстречу, закричав в голос. Всё его тело сотрясали спазмы, сперма выплескивалась толчками на живот и грудь. Мышцы ануса сжались так, что Эверард застонал. Не в силах больше сдерживаться он запрокинул голову, отчего волосы взметнулись за спину, и, рывком пронзив любовника на всю глубину, кончил.

Отдышавшись, он аккуратно выскользнул из Франца. Тот был совсем обессиленным.

– Всё, отбой. Хватит любовных утех на сегодня, – произнес Эверард, внимательно его рассматривая. Франц смотрел в ответ такими глазами, что Эверард засмеялся. – Кстати, дай-ка посмотрю, не травмировал ли я тебя.

Франц нехотя развернулся и поднялся на колени. На него навалилась такая усталость, что двигаться совершенно не хотелось.

Эверард раздвинул его ягодицы, дырочка между ними еще не успела сжаться и была такой влажной и манящей, что он почувствовал непреодолимое желание снова овладеть Францем. Эверард с трудом взял себя в руки, но в последний момент всё же позволил себе мимолетную ласку, прильнув к влажному отверстию губами. Франц почувствовал, как в него проник горячий язык и застонал. Никто никогда раньше не делал с ним ничего подобного. Ощущение было тонким и возбуждающим… О нет, неужели понеслась по новой?

– Ты же сказал, что на сегодня отбой… – глухо простонал он себе в руки.

– Ты прав, – Эверард нехотя оторвался от него и растянулся рядом.

Они лежали у костра, уставшие и притихшие, медитативно взирая на тлеющие угли. Хотелось спать, а еще есть. Жареное мясо наполняло ароматом пещеру, а рты – слюной.

Наконец Эверард пошевелился, нарушив умиротворенную идиллию.

– Неужели опять мыться? – усмехнулся Франц.

– Не думаю… только высохли, – Эверард поднялся и пошел доставать мясо из золы. – Если лень мыться, я могу тебя облизать, – он лукаво посмотрел на Франца и подмигнул. – Как кошка вылизывает своих котят.

Эверард смеялся. Франц улыбался и с истомой наблюдал, как он достает мясо и подбрасывает в костер дрова. Радостно вспыхнувший огонь озарял его с ног до головы. В желто-красных отблесках он был похож на демона с горящими озорными глазами.

Франц вздохнул и подложил руку под голову.

– Лучше не надо, а то я опять захочу... – сказал он.

– И то верно... – Эверард принес мясо и присел с ним рядом. – Поедим и спать.

 

В то утро Франц проснулся с ощущением безграничного счастья.

Первое что он увидел, открыв глаза, был Эверард, лежавший рядом на боку. Видимо, до этого он стащил с него покрывало из шкур и теперь внимательно его рассматривал, чему-то улыбаясь. Член Франца тут же возбужденно поднялся. Заметив это, Эверард посмотрел ему в лицо и улыбнулся. Франц взволнованно зашевелился, он до сих пор не мог поверить, что сбывается то тайное, в чем он не осмеливался признаться даже самому себе.

– Я люблю тебя… – прошептал он, и теплые губы Эверарда прижались к его губам. Утро обещало быть столь же чудесным, как и прошедшая ночь.

Франц почувствовал, как рука Эверарда коснулась внутренней стороны бедра, и мурашки побежали по телу... Ладонь прошлась по напряженному члену, большой палец погладил влажную головку. Когда длинные пальцы скользнули между ягодицами, Франц, приподняв бедра, стал сам подаваться навстречу, насаживаясь на них.

Эверард не спешил овладевать им. Лаская узкий вход, он наблюдал, как извивается и стонет, прикрыв глаза, его мальчик… как кусает губы и пытается надеться еще глубже. Он не прикасался сейчас больше ни к одному месту на теле Франца, желая узнать его самые чувствительные эрогенные зоны. Улыбаясь, Эверард отмечал, как плавно двигаются бедра Франца, как вздымается его грудь, как он ласкает свой член в такт его движениям одной рукой, а другая в это время скользит по животу и груди, особенно долго задерживается на губах и на сосках, оглаживает живот и снова возвращается к груди и губам.

Эверард двинул рукой жестче, задевая простату, и Франц шире раздвинул ноги. Захлебываясь стоном, он выгнулся так резко, что пальцы выскользнули из него.

Эверард усмехнулся. За эти сутки он узнал о своем сыне много нового… как впрочем, и о себе.

– Ты любишь целоваться? – он слегка прикусил нижнюю губу Франца, одновременно прокрутив его сосок пальцами. Зрачки Франца расширились, затопив собой всю радужку.

– Да… – прошептал он жарко ему в рот. – Особенно с тобой… Помнишь тот поцелуй?..

Эверард пристально смотрел ему в лицо, взгляд его был темным, тяжелым, немигающим. Конечно же, он всё помнил…

Франц, задохнувшись, потупил глаза и попробовал спрятаться у него на груди от него же самого. Эверард осторожно, но твердо ухватил его за волосы, пресекая попытку.

– А ты помнишь свое пятнадцатилетие? – выдохнул он в бледное лицо. Дыхание Франца стало прерывистым. Казалось, что под пронизывающим, пристальным взглядом, не имея возможности увернуться, он сейчас или потеряет сознание или совсем обезумеет от желания. Он знал такого Эверарда по отношению к другим, но с ним… нет, с ним он таким никогда не был.

Эверард видел, как Франц пытается дотянуться с поцелуем к его губам, но крепко удерживал его за волосы, наблюдая за его метаниями, а заодно и за своими собственными чувствами. Внутри бурно расцветала страсть и влечение, которое он раньше и не думал соотносить с Францем.

– Ты о своем подарке?.. – наконец прошептал Франц.

Эверарду пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы оторваться от созерцания его расширенных зрачков и влажных губ. Он прокрутил в голове их разговор, чтобы понять, о чем тот говорит.

Но в голове был только Франц… стоявший на коленях, лежавший на спине, смывавший с него кровь, умолявший взять его, стонущий в его руках, нанизывающийся на его пальцы, соблазняющий взглядом и улыбками, его Франц, невинный и порочный, его малыш.

Эверард сглотнул.

– О чем ты? – спросил он наконец, выпустив его волосы из рук.

– О парижском борделе, в котором я потерял девственность в пятнадцать лет, – засмеялся Франц и, опрокинув Эверарда на спину, оседлал его бедра.

События прошлого отчетливо всплыли в памяти. Это было правдой. Эверард, действительно, взял Франца с собой в Париж, несколькими днями после того, как ему исполнилось пятнадцать. Это был подарок… Там, в элитном борделе, в руках профессионалки Франц лишился невинности.

Тон Эверарда изменился:

– А что было делать, если ты готов был запрыгнуть в постель к собственному отцу? – спросил он, непристойно распластавшись под ним и двинув тазом.

Франц закусил губу.

– Как видишь, это меня не спасло… – проговорил он.

Они долго смотрели в глаза друг другу. В этот момент Эверард понял, что его теперь тоже вряд ли что-то спасет.

– Принеси масло, – наконец сказал он охрипшим от желания голосом. Франц поднялся. Эверард наблюдал за его стройным силуэтом, идущим к потухшему костру.

Кроме масла Франц прихватил еще и вчерашние остатки еды. Не поднимая глаз, он опустился рядом с Эверардом на колени, члены обоих были болезненно напряжены.

– Что мне сделать? – тихо спросил он.

– Иди сюда, – Эверард хлопнул себя по ноге, и Франц снова сел на него верхом.

– Покажи мне, как ты хочешь, – проговорил Эверард, и от его слов и голоса орган Франца возбужденно дернулся.

Франц смазал пальцы маслом и, приподнявшись, медленно втолкнул их в себя, сначала один, потом добавил к нему второй. Зажмурив глаза, он ласкал себя там впервые в жизни. Разработанная плоть послушно поддавалась. Франц почувствовал, как жар заливает лицо: никогда раньше он не мог представить, что будет получать от этого удовольствие. Эверард поглаживал его член рукой, и Францу казалось, что он может кончить прямо так.

Наконец Эверард прервал его и опустил на свой орган. Франц задохнулся, член заполнил его полностью, но всё еще не вошел весь. Испугавшись, он инстинктивно привстал, но Эверард схватил его руками за бедра, и насадил на себя. Франц откинул голову, приоткрыв рот. Резкое движение, казалось, полностью вышибло из него дух, на мгновение он разучился дышать. Ощущение было невероятным.

Эверард задавал ритм бедрами, притягивал его к себе за крепкие ягодицы. Закусив губу в попытке сдержать стоны, Франц начал сам приподниматься и снова насаживаться. Он уже не замечал, как чувственные крики и стоны льются из его горла. Эти сладостные звуки ласкали слух Эверарда. Время остановилось.

Франц уже привык к его размеру и двигался теперь более раскованно, покачивался, танцевал на его бедрах странный дикий танец, стонал, запрокинув голову. Невозможно было разделить их ощущения, сложно было уже понять, где он, а где Эверард.

Когда пик наслаждения был близок, Франц закричал и, откинув руку Эверарда, принялся быстро-быстро ласкать себя ладонью. Это было уже больше того, что он мог выдержать. Вот это оргазм! Содрогаясь всем телом, Франц кончил себе в руку.

Эверард перевернулся, роняя его на спину и закидывая его длинные ноги себе на плечи. Размашистыми резкими движениями он постарался догнать его. Наслаждение взорвалось внутри, вспыхнуло под веками, на миг застив глаза темнотой, припорошило мерцающей пылью кожу и растаяло в дыхании... Как сон. Всё это чей-то сон. Твой или мой?.. Эверард открыл глаза и осторожно опустил ноги Франца на землю. День только начинался, а вместе с ним и новая жизнь для них двоих.

 

Дни потекли радостно и незаметно. Львиную долю свободного ото сна времени они проводили в объятиях друг друга. И только когда от усталости начинали ныть натруженные мышцы, болезненно опухали губы и болели все остальные части тела, они принимались за другие дела. Франц, в основном, валялся на шкурах, спал, мечтал, наблюдал за неутомимым Эверардом.

– И не надоедает тебе вот так бесцельно валяться? Я бы устал, честное слово, – говорил тот, в очередной раз пытаясь починить систему спутниковой связи.

– А мне больно смотреть, как ты всё время копаешься в этой штуковине.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что готов прожить тут всю жизнь?

– Если с тобой, то да…

Эверард обернулся и посмотрел на его осунувшееся лицо. От постоянного сексуального напряжения у Франца вокруг глаз пролегли тени. На теле красовались засосы и синяки. И в довершение всего, когда Эверард задержал на нем взгляд чуть дольше обычного, у того сразу напрягся член.

Эверард отвел глаза. Франц всегда был поразительно к нему привязан, но теперь стал еще и сексуально одержим. Дошло до того, что он перестал одеваться, и даже ненадолго выходя за пределы пещеры, просто накидывал на голое тело большую белую шкуру, с которой теперь практически не расставался…

Франц неслышно подошел к нему сзади и обнял за плечи. Он казался не менее мягким и уютным, чем тот мех, из белого плена которого он только что выскользнул.

– Ты будешь меня любить, когда мы вернемся домой? – шепотом спросил он, и скрытая в словах просьба щекочущей волной проникла в самое сердце. Эверард зажмурился.

– Я всегда тебя любил… больше жизни, – он мягко сжал между ладоней его пальцы.

– Ты понимаешь, о чем я, – настаивал Франц. – Будем ли мы так же близки, когда вернемся?

Эверард молчал. Он понимал, что «здесь» и «там» – абсолютно разные миры. И то, что само собой происходит тут, там покажется из ряда вон выходящим. Впрочем, ему всегда было приятно нарушать законы и преступать границы, но их отношения с Францем были совсем иным. Это касалось только его самого и Франца. Что будет большим предательством: продолжить интимные отношения и после возвращения или отвергнуть его? Здесь – только они двое, там будут все остальные… Смогут ли они притворяться, и надолго ли их хватит?

– Я безумно тебя люблю и всегда буду, – он сжал запястья Франца. – Но насчет секса… Наслаждайся каждой минутой, проведенной здесь.

«…Если, конечно, мы вообще вернемся», – закончил он уже про себя. Все попытки наладить связь с внешним миром оканчивались ничем.

На спину упала прохладная капля и щекотно пробежала вниз. Эверард вздрогнул.

Уткнувшись ему в спину, Франц давился слезами, и сердце Эверарда мучительно сжалось.

– Малыш… – он бросил инструменты и, повернувшись, привлек его к себе. – Неужели ты не хочешь увидеть Линду? А мама? А Джеки?..

– Хочу… но я не хочу быть… без тебя! – Франц вздрагивал на его плече, судорожно душил в объятиях. – Ты не понимаешь!.. – жарко шептал он ему в шею. – Я не могу… насытиться тобой. И чем больше мы вместе, тем больше… я хочу тебя! – на последних словах Франц зарыдал.

Это было трогательно и смешно одновременно. Эверард, улыбаясь, прижал его к себе и принялся покачивать, как младенца. Это был его Франц, чувствительный и непосредственный, каким он знал его всегда.

Внезапно всхлипывания сменились полной тишиной.

Эверард посмотрел на притихшего Франца. Настроение того кардинально изменилось. Сквозь слезы в глазах уже проглядывала знакомая Эверарду жажда наслаждений. Франц смотрел на него расширенными зрачками, губы чувственно приоткрылись, а грудь тяжело вздымалась. Такое его лицо – трепетно-беззащитное и одновременно иступленное от вожделения – возбуждало Эверарда неимоверно. Он поднялся вместе с Францем и пошел к их спальному месту.

Эверард слышал, как забилось сердце его любимого, видел, как радостно заблестели глаза. Что ж, эти моменты дарили счастье им обоим, освобождали от мыслей и тревог, это был миг, когда оба они становились друг для друга окном в другое измерение.

 

И когда уже стала привычной мысль, что ничего не изменится, это случилось. В то утро они оба не могли предположить, что этот день станет поворотным.

Франц проснулся от запаха готовящейся еды. И первое, что он увидел, открыв глаза, был покрытый льдом свод их пещеры. Это странное пристанище посреди ледяного плена стало для них настоящим домом, надежным и уютным. Сладко потянувшись, он поискал глазами своего возлюбленного. На костре жарилось мясо, Эверарда нигде не было видно, но Франц чувствовал, что тот где-то рядом.

В шкурах было тепло и комфортно, вылезать в зябкую прохладу пещерного воздуха совсем не хотелось, и он решил еще немного поваляться. С загадочной улыбкой он отметил тупую боль в заднице, впрочем, она не доставляла дискомфорта, а скорее напоминала о безумствах минувшей ночи. Член стоял, кажется, еще до пробуждения, снова отчаянно хотелось секса. Восьми недель, прошедших с первой ночи, было явно недостаточно, чтобы охладить их пыл.

Франц задумчиво поглаживал напряженную плоть, когда из грота с озером, появился Эверард. Он был обнажен и обтирал свое тело куском материи.

– Доброе утро, малыш, – подмигнул он ему.

Франц изящно потянулся и словно случайно откинул покрывало, стараясь привлечь к себе внимание любовника. Но Эверард присел на корточки возле костра, проверяя готовность пищи.

– Есть хочешь? – спросил он немного отстраненно.

Франц прикусил губу и постарался подавить возникший было вздох разочарования.

– Да… – он старался отвечать в тон, как можно более спокойно, словно это не он сейчас плавился от желания, которое от холодности любовника становилось еще более сильным, будто это не у него стоял член.

– Вода сегодня кажется горячей, – так же задумчиво произнес Эверард.

Франц поднялся и, подойдя, присел рядом.

– Чего бы ты хотел сейчас больше всего? – спросил он тихо.

– Хм, – Эверард усмехнулся. – Ну, горячего кофе. Узнать мировые новости. Перепихнуться с какой-нибудь девчонкой…

– Эй! – Франц толкнул Эверарда плечом. – Тебе что секса не хватает?

Эверард, смеясь, прижал его к себе. – Хватает, я шучу. Хотя всё же не отказался бы сейчас от пышной груди и влажной киски.

Франц снова толкнул Эверарда.

– А если честно, – сказал тот, справившись со смехом, – мне просто хочется домой.

Франц со вздохом положил голову ему на плечо.

– Надеюсь, воевать не придется, – сказал Эверард, подкидывая ветку в огонь.

– О чем ты? – спросил Франц.

– Многие люди хотят присвоить себе мой мир, – проговорил Эверард, пронзительно глянув ему в глаза. – Их хватало, даже когда я был там, а что происходит теперь, даже страшно представить. Если бы здесь с нами оказалась Джулия и Джеки, плевать на всё! Но они там, и мне надо знать, что с ними.

– С ними всё хорошо, разве ты не чувствуешь? – Франц смотрел на Эверарда большими влажными глазами. Эверард вздохнул и отвернулся.

– С ними всё в порядке, пап, и с Линдой тоже! – Франц схватил его за руку. – Если бы что-то случилось, я бы сразу почувствовал... Ты же знаешь, как мы связаны с Джеки!

Франц приложил ладонь Эверарда к своей щеке. Кожа Франца была теплой и бархатной на ощупь. Эверард притянул его к себе и прижал к груди.

– Я говорил, что люблю тебя больше жизни? – спросил он, поглаживая шелковистые волосы.

– Для этого не нужно слов…

 

После завтрака, Франц отправился к озеру. Вода этим утром и правда была особенно теплой. Он расслабленно лежал на водной глади, прислушивался к гулким звукам пещеры и думал о том, что могло ждать их в дальнейшем. Мысли не отличались оптимизмом, но окружающая обстановка странным образом успокаивала. Казалось, что в этом месте время не властно, и обычная суета человеческой жизни теряла всякий смысл. Франц подумал, что, наверное, в таких местах в старые времена уединялись подвижники.

Когда он вернулся, выжимая волосы, Эверард уже ковырялся в системе связи. Черные кудри были заплетены, чтобы не мешали работать, и теперь коса лежала вдоль позвоночника.

«Видимо и правда хочет вернуть себе свой мир», – подумал Франц. Он присел за его спиной, закинул косу на плечо и, обняв, уткнулся лицом ему в затылок.

Одно только прикосновение к нему давало невероятное чувство покоя и полноты. Близость с Эверардом отличалась от всего, что Франц познал в этой жизни, такая таинственная, запретная, и оттого еще более привлекательная.

Франц положил руку ему на пах и с улыбкой отметил, как у мужчины напрягся член. Закрыв глаза, он засунул ладонь ему в штаны. Эверард вздохнул и оторвался от работы. Франц ласкал рукой его плоть, целуя плечи, шею, затылок, проводя другой рукой по груди.

Эверард повернулся и лег на землю, недалеко от аппаратуры, Франц разместился сверху. Его лицо было таким счастливым и озорным, что Эверард засмеялся.

Они целовались, хихикали, возились на земле, как два ребенка, когда внезапно грот наполнил незнакомый пронзительный звук. Высокочастотные вибрации резанули по ушам. В первый момент они оба не поняли, что случилось, а потом глянули на устройство, и всё стало ясно. Бывшая груда проводов и микросхем оживала на глазах, в воздухе уже возник голограммный экран. Словно ошпаренные, они бросились в стороны друг от друга.

– Борт 37, прием, – услышали они гудение. – Борт 37, вы нас слышите?

Эверард приблизился к устройству. – Слышу вас хорошо, – сказал он, с трудом веря в происходящее. Звуки стали громче, цвета ярче. Изображение на голограмме, наконец, проявилось, и Эверард увидел оживленное лицо навигатора.

– Мистер Линт, мы засекли ваши координаты! Будем на месте через пару часов!

Эверард ждал этого так давно, ежедневно, не теряя надежды, старался воплотить в реальность этот миг, но всё равно оказался не готов. Вместе с приятным возбуждением возникло чувство, что всё происходит слишком быстро. Он посмотрел на сына, лицо того было возбужденно-растерянным, казалось, что всё это приносит ему больше страданий, чем радости.

Эверард повернулся к экрану:

– Дайте нам сутки, – сказал он с былой твердостью.

– Вы уверены? – его слова привели бравого парня в недоумение. – Мы готовы вылететь уже сейчас...

«Интересно, он видит Франца?» – подумал Эверард, а вслух произнес:

– Нет-нет, дайте нам сутки… Надо собраться с мыслями и силами. Мы здесь почти одичали, – Эверард засмеялся, и атмосфера разрядилась. Навигатор понимающе закивал, проникаясь симпатией. Франц узнавал отца, привыкшего манипулировать людьми, способного легко вызвать у собеседника нужное настроение.

– Значит, готовьтесь! – радостно потрескивал голос парня. – Завтра днем мы доставим к вам вертолет. Конец связи.

Гудение прекратилось, экран исчез, но Эверард на всякий случай выдернул провода, разрушая одним движением то, над чем кропотливо работал неделями.

Франц казался ошарашенным произошедшим. Эверард почувствовал, как его охватывает волна чувственной нежности к нему, и притянул Франца к себе за ногу, чем вывел его из оцепенения.

– У нас совсем немного времени, – жарко прошептал он, буквально набрасываясь на Франца.

– Нет, ты всё испортил! – неожиданно для Эверарда Франц попытался вырваться из его рук. По лицу потекли слезы, состояние было близко к истерике. – Зачем ты это сделал? Нам ведь было так хорошо!..

– Всё будет еще лучше, малыш! Мы скоро будем дома!!! – смеялся Эверард, подминая его под себя, целуя заплаканные глаза и приоткрытые от немого крика губы. Одной рукой он лихорадочно стаскивал с себя штаны, другой старался при этом удержать вырывающегося Франца.

– Ну тише-тише, – прошептал Эверард, оказавшись, наконец, между его раздвинутыми ногами. Сердце Франца билось, как пойманный в ловушку зверек, он тяжело дышал и в панике смотрел на него широко распахнутыми черными глазами, казалось, будто он совсем не осознает, что сейчас происходит.

Эверард жадно приник к его губам, толкнулся в рот языком и услышал, как жалобно и чувственно всхлипнул Франц. В этом было всё: отчаяние и тоска, наслаждение и жажда. Звук опалил Эверарда изнутри, выжигая последние доводы рассудка. Мысль, что это последний раз вдвоем и вот так вместе, сводила с ума и странным образом пришпоривала его жажду взять всё, выжать до последней капли эту ночь. Он придвинул к себе соблазнительные бедра и вошел, возможно, излишне резко и сильно. Франц вскрикнул. Эверард чувствовал, как тот дрожит сейчас, придавленный его телом к земле, как горячо пульсируют бархатистые мышцы вокруг его напряженного члена.

Эверард испытывал сумасшедшее желание, ему хотелось трахать Франца сейчас так быстро и жестко, как никого еще в своей жизни. Но он постарался взять себя в руки и двинулся медленно и чувственно, стараясь расслабить этим и любовника, и себя.

По спине, покрытой испариной, приятно пробегали холодные потоки пещерного воздуха, контрастируя с горящей в нем страстью и восторгом.

Несколько движений, и глаза Франца затуманились. Изогнувшись, он устроился удобнее, подставляясь. Пальцы уже не впивались Эверарду в плечи, а сладострастно двигались по спине и ягодицам. Член входил и выходил почти на всю длину. При каждом движении Франц чувственно вскрикивал, и от этих звуков мутился рассудок, воспоминания носились в голове... «Хочешь пойти до самого конца?..» – «Почему ты думаешь, что со мной будет иначе?..» – «С тобой всегда было не так, как с остальными…»

Сумасшедшие чувства, балансирование на грани. Желания, такие будоражащие кровь и такие запретные, поцелуи, как жидкий огонь… Франц пьянел от них без вина.

Эверард, казалось, не собирался останавливаться, даже когда Франц, совершенно измотанный, был готов потерять сознание от наслаждения и от усталости.

Тяжело дыша, Франц зажмурился и изогнулся, ненароком подставляя шею. Эверард не удержался и страстно впился в нее зубами.

Он даже предположить не мог, что это вызовет такую реакцию. Казалось, что громче стонать уже нельзя, но то, что произошло с Францем, превзошло все ожидания. С него словно сняли все ограничители. Он задыхался от страсти, громко стонал, двигал бедрами как сумасшедший. Мышцы внутри сжимались часто, сладко, горячо. Лицо исказилось наслаждением. Он закричал и кончил, даже не прикасаясь к члену.

– Мальчик мой, какой же ты горячий, какой сладкий!.. – шептал Эверард пораженно. Франц загадочно улыбался. А потом неожиданно для него настойчиво притянул его бедра к своему лицу и взял член в рот.

Эверард с трудом удерживал себя на месте. Чувствовать, как язык скользит по стволу, ласкает головку, видеть, как влажные губы обхватывают его плоть и как Франц при этом с лукавством и загадкой поглядывает ему в глаза, приводило Эверарда в исступление. Оргазм накатил на него, он содрогнулся, выплескиваясь Францу в рот. Господи, как хорошо…

Эверард наклонился к его губам, слизывая следы своего наслаждения. Потом поставил Франца на колени и облизал его ягодицы, вылизывая ложбинку между ними и розовое пульсирующее отверстие. Франц дрожал: похоже, для Эверарда и правда не было ничего невозможного. Франц старался расслабиться, чтоб впустить язык глубже, но в этом не было необходимости, анус не успел еще сжаться после секса…

– А-а-а… с ума сойти… – Францу не хватало слов, чтобы выразить безумные ощущения, он всхлипывал и стонал в голос, желание вновь закручивалось в тугую спираль.

Эверард тоже почувствовал, что снова возбуждается. Впрочем, вожделение никуда и не исчезало. Он оторвался от Франца и, придвинув его бедра к себе, снова вошел.

Сумасшествие, наваждение!..

От осознания, что это была последняя ночь, Эверард не мог оторваться от своего мальчика. Даже когда руки Франца подломились от усталости, он положил его ничком и придавил всей тяжестью своего тела. У Франца уже не было сил стонать, он тяжело дышал. Изящные изгибы бедер обоих повторяли друг друга.

В этот раз Эверард любил его долго, мучительно нежно, опьяняюще. Когда казалось, что разрядка уже не наступит, пружина всё же свернулась, анус Франца снова сжался, и они кончили одновременно, затопляя друг друга наслаждением.

Практически сразу навалилась усталость и сон. Эверард не знал, сколько он длился, но при пробуждении его мальчик спал рядом, приоткрыв губы. Ресницы подрагивали. Эверард не удержался и поцеловал его.

Прикосновение разбудило Франца:

– Сколько прошло времени? – был его первый вопрос.

– Не знаю, но, кажется, мы спали не больше пяти часов.

Значит, у них еще было время… вот так смотреть, вот так прикасаться…

Они, не отрываясь, глядели друг на друга.

– Поесть бы, но уже практически нечего, – проговорил наконец Эверард.

– Да, ты собирался завтра идти на охоту, – ответил Франц и внезапно стал грустным.

Эверард оперся на локоть и с интересом взглянул на него.

– Когда ты всё это придумал? Как это вообще родилось в твоей голове? – спросил он.

– О чем ты? – Франц потупил глаза, но сдержать улыбку не сумел.

– Ты знаешь, о чем, – Эверард притянул его к себе. – Когда зародились эти чувства? Когда ты понял, что хочешь быть со мной… не только как сын?

– Эти чувства были всегда, – Франц положил голову ему на грудь. – Мне кажется, что я был влюблен в тебя с самого рождения… Я не чувствую принципиальной разницы в своем отношении к тебе до Падения и сейчас. Я люблю тебя…

Франц преданно посмотрел на Эверарда.

– Если нет разницы, почему тогда ты так печалишься, что мы покидаем это место?

– Потому что ты сказал, что мы не сможем заниматься сексом… – Франц помрачнел, задумчиво обводя пальцем контуры твердых мышц Эверарда.

– Значит, разница всё же есть… – проговорил тот.

– Да, потому что до этого я только мечтал о тебе, а теперь я знаю, как это, быть с тобой.

– Ты мечтал о близости со мной? О чем конкретно? – Эверард схватил пальцами его подбородок, заглядывая в самую глубину глаз, обжигая.

– Ну-у-у… не о том, чем мы только что занимались, – протянул Франц, обворожительно краснея и пряча глаза.

– А всё же о чем? – настаивал Эверард, усмехаясь. Ситуация его явно забавляла. Он провел большим пальцем по губам Франца. – Рассказывай, теперь тебе уже нечего от меня скрывать.

– Э-э-э… – Франц чувствовал смущение и одновременно был очарован. – Помнишь, когда мне было тринадцать, ты научил меня целоваться? Вот с тех пор я и мечтал… Не часто, иногда, – он посмотрел на Эверарда, тот с нежностью зарылся рукой в шелковистые пряди его волос.

– Хотел, чтоб мы лежали рядом, ты целовал меня… ласкал. О большем не мечтал, честно!

Эверард засмеялся.

– Ну а ты? Признайся честно, ты хотел меня? – продолжил Франц отодвигаясь.

Эверард долго и задумчиво смотрел в пустоту:

– Да, – наконец проговорил он. – Но так было не всегда…

– После того поцелуя?

– Нет.

Франц удивился.

– Ты тогда был пьян… и нифига не помнишь, – весело сказал Эверард.

– Опа! Я что-то из своей жизни не помню? – Франц приподнялся. – Давай скорей рассказывай, я сгораю от нетерпения.

Эверард смеялся, видя, как блестят его глаза.

– Хорошо, слушай. – Эверард закинул ногу на ногу. – Тебе тогда было пятнадцать лет, и ты нажрался в драбадан. Ничего не припоминается?

– Ну. Помню, что нажрался, меня привезли друзья. Ночевал-то я дома…

– Ну-ну, – Эверард покачал головой.

– Что? – Франц, смеясь, толкнул Эверарда, устав ждать продолжения рассказа. – Не томи, что было-то? Что я упустил?

Эверард молчал, сводя Франца с ума черными глазами, своими немигающими, распутными, возбуждающими глазами.

– Я отнес тебя в твою комнату, раздел и исполнил то, о чем ты мечтал: мы лежали рядом, и я тебя ласкал.

– С ума сойти… – услышанное прожгло Франца насквозь, опять разбудив в нем уже немного притихшее возбуждение. Неужели это – правда, и было на самом деле? Он взволнованно облизнул губы. – Но почему ты это сделал?

– Как почему? Потому что ты ко мне приставал!

– Что-о-о?! Не может быть! – Франц захохотал. – Да ты сочинил это всё только что! Так я тебе и поверил!

Он продолжал смеяться, когда заметил, что Эверард всё так же задумчиво и молча смотрит на него.

– Нет, правда, что ли? – первый взрыв эмоций поутих, но сказанное казалось невероятным. – Вижу, что правда. Ты такой серьезный… Не сердись. – Франц лег рядом и взял его ладонь. – Расскажи лучше, как это было, я жажду подробностей.

Эверард усмехнулся, но рассказал. Франц лежал рядом, впитывая кожей каждое его слово, казалось, что он даже дышал через раз. Его грудь вздымалась от волнения, лицо залило краской, но в глазах была истома.

– …Вот после этого, пожалуй, и возникло желание, – закончил Эверард. – Хотя я его не осознавал… Знаешь, возможно, мои чувства к Демьену на каком-то этапе были своего рода сублимацией того, что я не имел права испытывать к тебе.

Франц не сумел сдержать судорожного вздоха. Казалось, что в районе груди его насквозь прошила боль. Так вот оно как!.. Его переполняли чувства, такие разные, такие мучительные. Ликование и боль, ревность, желание всё изменить и покорность судьбе… Глаза наполнились предательской влагой.

Эверард с нежностью вытер слезы с его щеки:

– Пойдем на свежий воздух, а то у тебя скоро в замкнутом пространстве галлюцинации начнутся.

– Уже, – засмеялся Франц.

Эверард отыскал свою одежду и натянул черные штаны. Франц закутался в шкуру и стоял позади. Эверард спиной чувствовал его взгляд и то, как Франц хочет к нему прикоснуться, но сдерживает себя.

– Ничего не изменится, малыш, – нарушил тишину Эверард. – Мои чувства к тебе будут теми же… даже еще глубже. Более трепетными… Скрепленные нашей тайной.

– Нет… Не хочу прятать глаза, скрывая свое желание… Или ты думаешь, что оно в скорости пропадет? А я боюсь, что нет.

Эверард обернулся. Как же быстро Франц переходил из одного эмоционального состояния в другое.

– Как ты всё это себе представляешь? – Эверард притянул его к себе, сжимая в объятиях. – Здесь мы свободны, а там… там мы станем преступниками.

– Но мои чувства к тебе… они чистые! Я не вижу в них ничего дурного, – Франц поднял влажные глаза. – В чем наше преступление?.. Ничего не изменилось, я всё так же люблю тебя и хочу вот так обнимать, целовать!.. Почему?..

Эверард замер от щемящей нежности и тоски, ласково прижимая его к себе, такого мягкого, такого ранимого… Его мальчик.

И когда они вышли наружу, ночь встретила их звенящей тишиной. Морозный воздух придавал особенную четкость всем мыслям и чувствам. Ночь, казавшаяся вечной, поражала своей красотой.

Эверард так и не сумел уговорить Франца одеться, тот разве что обулся и, как обычно, закутался в шкуру. Эверард прижал сына к себе, опасаясь, что тот замерзнет. Они стояли и молча смотрели вокруг.

Всё было залито голубоватым свечением, снег искрился. Небо казалось низким, а звезды особенно близкими. И внезапно небосвод озарился плавным росчерком, словно свой след оставил мифический дракон. Франц ахнул. Это было северное сияние, зеленоватое, призрачное, такое зыбкое, но такое реальное, как их запретная любовь.

Эверард почувствовал, как бьется сердце Франца, и сильнее прижал его к себе.

Быть вместе, так близко, как никогда больше.

Сходить с ума, но не сойти.

И этого звездного неба, этого северного сияния, холодного воздуха и мерцания снега было достаточно, чтобы воспарить.

Это был пиковый момент их жизни.

Казалось еще немного, и они оторвутся от земли и упадут в это звездное небо, в это сияние.

Они плыли в волнах космического океана, оставаясь на месте.

Они были богами, они достигли, это был миг, когда их существа соединились, это была метафизическая смерть.

Навсегда вместе, пусть даже никогда больше…

И неважно, что будет дальше. Пусть завтра они вернутся в мир, где они просто отец и сын. Но никто не сможет украсть у них всего, что между ними было, даже они сами…

Франца пробрала судорожная дрожь, и они пошли назад в пещеру.

 

– Говорил же: одевайся! – ворчал Эверард, разводя костер.

Франц лег у огня:

– Но ведь ты меня согреешь? – в его глазах была нежная грусть и покорность.

Эверард стянул с него ботинки и растер стопы.

– Ты, наверное, в этой шкуре и домой полетишь? – улыбнулся Эверард. Его малыш лежал перед ним, сложив руки на груди, закутавшись в мех, черные пряди волос ниспадали на плечи и на землю. Эверард провел рукой по груди Франца, распахнув белую шкуру.

– Пойдем к озеру, согреемся. Искупнемся… в последний раз.

Франц закусил губу. Не верилось, ему совсем не верилось, что всему этому приходит конец. Да, жизнь здесь была не сахар, но он привык к ней. В последнее время она и вовсе стала казаться волшебной, эта песнь севера, что скрывала их грех мерцающей пеленой. Эта вечная мерзлота и граница, что они сумели перешагнуть. Граница мироздания, граница в их сознании. И сейчас Франц чувствовал себя наполненным как никогда. Эмоции, ощущения, всё, что он сумел здесь пережить. Бесконечное счастье теперь было мучительным, оттенялось предчувствием конца. Этот контраст делал его чувства еще более сильными, ощущения до бесконечности острыми. Что-то подобное он испытывал в детстве, когда любимая книга подходила к концу, но отчаянно не хотелось, чтобы волшебная история заканчивалась…

Они молча пришли к своему озеру, оно приняло их как родное.

Зашли по пояс, Эверард зачерпывал ладонями воду и омывал Франца. Не выдержав, Эверард снова приблизился к нему, осыпая поцелуями шею, плечи и грудь. Внутри происходило что-то невероятное, выходящее за рамки слов, и не было другого способа выразить переполнявшие его чувства, только эти поцелуи.

Соленые слезы текли по щекам Франца, смешиваясь с соленой водой.

– Ты снова плачешь, – прошептал Эверард ему на ухо. – Не плачь… Всё к лучшему в этом лучшем из миров.

Они оба засмеялись.

Ночь была странной, последней в этой пещере, последней в объятиях возлюбленного.

– Ложись сюда, – Эверард показал на каменный бортик озера с морской водой.

Франц лег на спину, закрыв глаза. Эверард провел влажными руками по его груди, животу, ногам… Долгий поцелуй в шею и влажная дорожка языком к паху. Франц раздвинул ноги и изогнулся, зажмурив глаза. Сейчас он чувствовал все прикосновения как-то особенно остро…

Когда-то в детстве он спросил отца, почему люди умирают? И тот ответил ему, что без смерти жизнь не имела бы смысла, не имела бы остроты. Теперь он так же драматично чувствовал их близость, которая могла растаять уже завтра.

Близость…

Нет, она не была самоцелью, а лишь попыткой выразить чувства, шагнувшие за грань.

Эверард ласкал языком его тело, и в этом было так много всего. Слезы катились по щекам, и Франц больше не хотел их сдерживать. Его счастье и несчастье слились в самую неразделимую бездну бытия, помножив друг друга на бесконечность. И когда Эверард вновь овладел им, Франц понял, что они неразделимы, как слившаяся в нем тоска и радость. И так было всегда, и больше совершенно ничего не имело значения…

Перед глазами стояло северное сияние. Движения внутри делали тело невесомым. В голове наконец-то возникла пустота и легкость. Да, он был готов, пусть будет так, как должно быть… Прощай, возлюбленный! Здравствуй, друг и отец…

 

– И всё же это невероятно! – радостно говорил пилот, пытаясь перекричать гул вертолета. – Мы думали, что вы погибли.

Молодой пилот помог им собраться. Франц не пожелал оставлять свои вещи и, как и предполагал Эверард, решил забрать и свою любимую шкуру. Рик, так звали пилота, навязчиво сопровождал их на всех этапах отправки, не замечая ни негодующего молчания Франца, ни усталости Эверарда.

– Мы глазам своим не поверили, когда до нас дошел сигнал!

Приятный гул двигателя успокаивал, возвращая их в цивилизацию. Франц устало привалился к Эверарду, положив голову ему на плечо и обвив рукой предплечье. В жесте этом было столько незаметной для посторонних интимной нежности. Волосы Франца приятно щекотали шею.

Пилот наконец сказал всё, что хотел сказать, и в кабине воцарилась долгожданная тишина, нарушаемая лишь гулом двигателя и еле слышным дыханием Франца у самого уха Эверарда. Его мальчик заснул. Они возвращались домой.

 

За время отсутствия Эверарда практически ничего не изменилось. Умница Джулия, его неизменная спутница, жена и мать его детей, сумела удержать дела в том виде, в каком он их оставил.

Да, его мир остался незыблемым, и Эверард всё так же был его королем.

Ему казалось, что возвращение сюда, где они с Францем снова были просто отцом и сыном, необходимость быть намного более отстраненными друг от друга, более холодными по сравнению с той ежесекундной страстью, что сводила их с ума, будет тяжело переноситься Францем.

Но у них даже не было возможности остаться наедине. Родные и друзья, бесконечные встречи, контакты – всё это наполнило их жизнь настоящей круговертью, не давая ни одного шанса мыслям и воспоминаниям.

Теперь всё происходившее в их тайном заснеженном раю казалось нереальным, но всё чаще приходило во снах…

Месяц спустя Жаклин, сестра-близнец Франца, устроила вечеринку в честь их возвращения. Джеки обещала, что не будет ничего лишнего. И правда в ее понимании всё было достаточно скромно: арендованный на ночь развлекательный комплекс, дюжина потайных комнат, основной зал в черных, зеленых и голубых тонах, словно невзначай расставленные столики, неприметное присутствие кибернетических официантов, малоизвестная рок-группа с симпатичным солистом на сцене. Единственное, что не нравилось Эверарду, – присутствие лишних, на его взгляд, людей. Впрочем, он не демонстрировал своих эмоций: некоторых друзей своих детей он мог и не знать...

Джеки очень мудро рассадила гостей, расположив Эверарда в таком месте, где на него никто не обращал внимания, но сам он мог всех прекрасно видеть. Вместе с ним за столиком сидели Джулия и Такехико – секретарь Эверарда, верный и предупредительный молодой человек. Самурайская кровь предков делала его идеальным секретарем и телохранителем. Сама Жаклин расположилась за одним столиком с братом и его женой Линдой.

Когда основная часть вечеринки прошла, и большинство гостей покинули «сей праздник жизни», Эверард переместился за барную стойку, сел спиной к роботу-бармену и принялся рассматривать оставшихся. Франц определенно был звездой вечеринки: практически все хотели с ним общаться, девушки тянули танцевать.

Эверард спрятал усмешку, поднеся к губам бокал, и привычно прошелся взглядом по залу. Демьен сегодня так и не появился… Это немного расстраивало его, но почему-то совсем не беспокоило. Он знал, что тот прикован к нему самыми крепкими узами. Похоже, что нечто подобное связывало Эверарда не только с Демьеном…

Горькая жидкость в бокале обожгла рот, голова приятно закружилась. В этот момент к нему подошла жена и, сославшись на усталость, уехала домой в сопровождении Такехико. Джеки исчезла, наверняка, уединилась с кем-нибудь в одной из потайных комнат. Ряды присутствующих редели, а те гости, что остались, становились с каждой секундой пьянее.

У самой сцены Франц со своей женой танцевал странный, наполненный эротизмом танец. Похоже, они оба уже порядком напились. Эверард развалился на сидении и полностью отдался наблюдению за ними.

На его взгляд, эти двое идеально дополняли друг друга: бархатный, загадочный, приятный во всех отношениях Франц и неугомонная Линда, стремительная, словно стрела, летящая к цели. Ее светлые волосы шелковистой волной взлетали в воздух при каждом взмахе головы, черное короткое платье обтягивало, словно вторая кожа. Что было более сексуальным – красивое, тренированное тело Линды или ее чувственные движения – сказать было сложно.

Волосы, руки, губы Франца скользили по ее лицу и телу. Казалось, словно он пытается обнять ее всем своим существом. Франц был на голову выше жены, но с первого взгляда на эту пару было понятно, что верховодит она, и Францу это нравится.

Эверард с нескрываемым наслаждением смотрел на пьяные танцы этих двоих. Про себя он с уверенностью сказал бы, что ему до них еще далеко, однако философская направленность мыслей, желание медитативно наблюдать и легкое онемение лба было явными признаками алкогольного опьянения.

В этот момент Линда потащила Франца за руку в одну из комнат.

«Ну вот и разлетелись пташки по гнездышкам», – пронеслось у Эверарда в голове. Он повернулся к бармену и взял еще одну порцию своего коктейля. Белая текила, Блю Кюрасао и абсент – адская смесь, но именно то, что было ему сейчас нужно. Зелено-голубая жидкость в бокале приятно радовала глаз и обжигала рот. Безумно хотелось с кем-нибудь поговорить, даже скорее исповедоваться, выложить с разбегу всю свою жизнь, переживания, мысли, желания. Неважно кому, просто освободиться от этого, рассказать всё, что накипело, но не имело права быть услышанным. Именно так – в форме пьяной беседы, потому что иначе разговор был невозможен.

Впрочем, даже так он не имел шансов на существование, потому как поговорить со всей откровенностью было не с кем: семью и самых верных друзей он совершенно не хотел тревожить, а другим он просто не доверял…

Мысли принимали параноидальный оттенок, а значит, ему всё же удалось напиться. Эверард засмеялся. Сейчас он чувствовал себя особенно одиноким, хотелось приехать к Джулии… или позвонить Демьену. Не имея понятия, сколько уже просидел у стойки, Эверард достал телефон и уже собрался было связаться с любовником, как кто-то хлопнул его по плечу и приземлился на сидение рядом. Эверард оглянулся, это был Франц, счастливый, растрепанный и пьяный.

– Скучаешь? – спросил он громко у самого уха, пытаясь перекричать звук музыки.

Сердце радостно ускорило ход, по телу разошлось приятное тепло, Эверард готов был поклясться, что еще немного и он расплывется в глупой улыбке.

– Где твоя спутница? – спросил он.

– Она отключилась.

– От алкоголя или от усталости? – Эверард прильнул к бокалу. – Надеюсь, вы успели…

Франц, улыбаясь и прищурив глаза, посмотрел на него:

– Ты ревнуешь?

– Вот еще! – Эверард рассмеялся. – Осталось только мне ревновать тебя к Линде, и круг замкнется.

Флирт с сыном в этой атмосфере казался ему несуразным. Как и до Падения, их шутливые заигрывания друг с другом были несерьезными… для него. Неужели они когда-то были серьезными для Франца?

– Ну почему же? – тот взял бокал из его рук. – Допустим, я ревную жену к тебе, но ведь она не ревнует меня к тебе или наоборот! – он пригубил коктейль и поперхнулся. – Что за гадость ты пьешь?!

– Оставь, это не для детей, – Эверард забрал бокал.

– Бука, я давно уже не ребенок, – Франц толкнул его плечом.

– Для меня всегда им останешься.

Они оба вздрогнули и с удивлением посмотрели друг на друга, вспоминая ледяную пещеру, два разгоряченных тела, льнувшие друг к другу, опаляющую страсть... Эверард задержал дыхание, пытаясь успокоить сердцебиение. Лицо Франца было совсем как тогда, приоткрытые губы дрожали, в расширившихся зрачках читалось удивление.

Как по команде, они отвернулись и уставились перед собой. Повисло напряженное молчание.

– Думаю, у Линды появится уникальный шанс для ревности, если она обо всем узнает, – наконец пробормотал Эверард, глядя в бокал.

– Она не узнает, – сказал Франц. – Впрочем, даже если и узнает, то это скорее вызовет у нее интерес…

Эверард весело посмотрел на сына.

– Она такая сумасшедшая! – Франц залился счастливым смехом.

– Ты любишь ее, – произнес Эверард, задумчиво улыбаясь.

– Эй, ты всё же ревнуешь, – Франц толкнул его в бок.

– Опять ты за свое, – игривое настроение сына передалось Эверарду. Он был счастлив, что Франц сейчас рядом.

– Выпить, что ли, этой твоей гадости?.. Бармен, сделайте мне такой же коктейль! Как хоть он называется? – Франц с подозрением посмотрел на свой бокал с мутной зеленовато-голубой жидкостью.

– «Землетрясение», – мрачно проговорил Эверард.

– Вот этого мне только и не хватает.

– Шучу. Он называется «Liquid Cool»… – сказал Эверард, смакуя название на языке.

– Ты сам его придумал?

– Да. Просто смешал в равных пропорциях мои любимые напитки, и получилось то, что получилось. Мозгодробилка, одним словом.

– А что тут? – Франц всё так же с подозрением смотрел на бокал.

– А на что похоже?

– По цвету напоминает воду в том озере…

– Да, мы когда уезжали, я немного набрал оттуда на память, а теперь подливаю куда вижу.

Они оба захохотали.

– Так смеяться могут только мой отец и брат, когда собираются вместе, – услышали они мелодичный голос и одновременно обернулись.

К ним подошла обворожительная Жаклин в длинном алом платье. Внешне девушка была похожа на Франца, но волнистые волосы и темперамент делали ее похожей на отца, пожалуй, она была еще более пламенной, чем Эверард. Они оба как завороженные смотрели на нее.

– Я поеду домой, папа, – она нежно поцеловала отца. – Ты мой герой, – прошептала она ему на ухо. Эверард ощутил тепло ее тела и тонкий аромат духов. – Еще раз спасибо, что спас Франца.

Эверард улыбнулся, зажмурив глаза. Казалось, что волны подхватили его и влекут вперед по течению. Алкоголь выполнил свою задачу, но дело было не только в нем. Когда Франц или Жаклин были рядом, он чувствовал себя так, словно вернулся домой, словно эти так похожие на него близнецы и были его домом. Но ничто не могло сравниться с ощущением, когда они собирались все вместе, втроем. Это было за гранью его понимания. Что это: голос крови или такая особенная гармония душ?..

– Береги себя, любимая, – с нежностью произнес он. – Мы с Францем еще немного посидим. Как ты говоришь, так веселиться умеем только мы.

Джеки улыбнулась.

Она ушла, но они оба еще какое-то время улыбались и молчали, находясь под властью ее чар.

– Да. Всё Джеки классно устроила, но стриптизеров не хватает, – проговорил через время Франц.

– Мне хватило стриптиза в той пещере, – пошутил Эверард. – Вот уж насмотрелся! На всю оставшуюся жизнь, наверное…

Приступ хохота смел Франца на барную стойку.

– Неужели больше не хочешь посмотреть? – успокоившись, спросил он и повис на руке отца. После коктейля было всё тяжелее удерживать равновесие.

– Что тебе сказать? – Эверард заказал им еще по одной порции. – Даже не знаю… И как он тебе на вкус?

– Коктейль? – Франц лукаво посмотрел на Эверарда и приблизил к нему лицо. – Напоминает нашу любовь там, на севере… – прошептал он Эверарду на ухо. – Такой же пьянящий и жгучий. Немного сладкий, немного горький, и так же выбивает почву из-под ног… Тебе всё же надо было назвать его «Землетрясением».

Рука Франца скользнула верх по его ноге, а потом переместилась между ног. Член тут же напрягся, Эверард сглотнул и закрыл глаза. Земля и правда уходила из-под ног, от близости Франца внутри приятно млело. Да, глупо было думать, что всё изменится при возвращении, он всё так же его хотел…

– Я хочу тебя! – горячо шептал Франц, проводя ладонью по его напряженному члену.

– Ты мне еще в ширинку при всех заберись, – пробормотал Эверард, пытаясь совладать с собой.

– Никто не смотрит, – засмеялся Франц и добавил умоляющим шепотом. – Пойдем куда-нибудь? Я с ума сойду, если не смогу тебя сейчас хотя бы обнять.

Эверарду самому казалось, что он сейчас сойдет с ума. В голове гудело, член болезненно пульсировал, но он всё еще пытался… задушить в себе это желание.

– Пойдем, – Франц дернул его за руку по направлению к комнатам.

– Не туда! Зачем же так рисковать и подставляться? – Эверард засмеялся. – Тут есть второй этаж, встретимся там через 15 минут, выходим по одному в целях конспирации.

Франц поднялся и, покачиваясь, направился к выходу. Глядя на его пьяную походку, Эверарду почему-то стало смешно. Сердце приятно замерло в ожидании. Он обожал такие мгновения, когда две минуты можно было растянуть до двухсот лет. Что уж говорить о пятнадцати? Он чувствовал себя властелином времени.

Эверард незамеченным пробрался на второй этаж. В темноте вестибюля у окна стоял Франц и смотрел на ночные огни. Эверард медленно подошел к нему и обнял со спины. Франц развернулся и приник к его губам.

– Должно быть, это сон… – шептал Франц сквозь поцелуи, пытаясь стащить с него одежду. Эверард пропустил между пальцами его волосы, они были как жидкий шелк, как воздух и вода.

– Сюда могут прийти, найдем другое место, – проговорил он.

– На крышу? – спросил Франц.

– Нет, лучше на чердак.

Они, смеясь, пробежали в темноте по коридорам, прокрались по лестнице под самую крышу.

В помещении было темно, только сквозь маленькое окно на пол падал зыбкий свет. Эверард захлопнул дверь, прислушиваясь. Всё было тихо, только словно издалека доносились звуки не спящего города и музыка с нижнего этажа.

Эверард почувствовал горячее дыхание Франца, их губы слились. Теперь, оставшись наедине, они целовались, как сумасшедшие. Голова приятно кружилась, всё его существо жаждало владеть сейчас Францем безраздельно. Судя по тому, с каким пылом тот отвечал ему, буквально впиваясь ему в рот и посасывая язык, Франц хотел его с такой же неистовой силой.

Отпустив тормоза, Эверард сорвал с него пиджак вместе с рубашкой, пуговицы с треском поскакали по полу. Эверард впился губами Францу в шею, тиская руками его ягодицы, притягивая к себе. Когда его набухший член задел орган Франца, у того подогнулись колени.

Эверард осторожно положил его на пол. Франц тянулся к нему, и он перехватывал его руки и целовал их, ласкал каждый палец в отдельности.

Закрыв глаза, Франц чувствовал, как губы и язык Эверарда скользят по его груди, в то время как руки расстегивают ширинку и стаскивают с него штаны. Франц плавился под его прикосновениями, изгибался в ответ, бесстыдно раздвигая бедра.

Подняв голову, Эверард окинул Франца долгим взглядом. В призрачном ночном свете тот выглядел как фантастическое существо. Эверард почувствовал, как дрожит, словно в горячке.

Пальцы скользнули между бедер, прошлись по возбужденной плоти, поджавшимся нежным яичкам и пробрались в ложбинку между ягодиц. Налитая головка члена сочилась влагой, Франц выгибался, словно приглашая, двигал бедрами, постанывал.

Подрагивающими пальцами Эверард прикоснулся к маленькому отверстию и почувствовал, как тесно сжато плотное кольцо мышц. Это открытие его немного отрезвило.

– Малыш… – прошептал он. – У тебя есть с собой какая-нибудь смазка?

Франц удивленно посмотрел на него.

– Только слюна, – наконец проговорил он.

– Боюсь, что этого нам будет недостаточно.

Франц хихикнул и, притянув его к себе, поцеловал. Его язык скользил по губам Эверарда, проникал в рот, ласкал нёбо и десны. А когда Франц неожиданно добавил к языку свой палец, Эверард задохнулся от нежности и вожделения, только железное самообладание удержало его, чтобы не наброситься на него в тот же миг.

Франц засунул ему в рот второй палец, аккуратно проведя по языку.

Эверард ласкал его пальцы, словно это был его член: каждое движение языка отзывалось у Франца в паху.

Он осторожно вынул пальцы и провел ими у себя между ягодиц. Эверард зачарованно следил, как Франц изгибается навстречу собственной ласкающей руке. Палец нажал на сжатое кольцо мышц, проникая, тут же к нему присоединился второй, растягивая. Эверард застонал от представшего глазам зрелища: Франц сам готовил себя для него, избавляя от необходимости причинять боль.

Веки Франца подрагивали, губы были закушены от страсти, он сильнее втиснул в себя пальцы, их движения приносили ему одновременно и наслаждение и боль, и еще сильнее раздували пожар желания. Он почувствовал, как Эверард осторожно убирает его руку, заменяя ее своим языком. Напряжение и жажда пульсировали в его теле, рот раскрылся в страстном выдохе.

Язык Эверарда скользнул наружу, между яичек, по стволу к головке, губы захватили ее целиком, вобрав член в рот. Франц вскрикнул и заерзал. Эверард понял, что тот больше не может ждать.

Он вскинул ноги Франца себе на плечи и, высвободив член из плена брюк, приставил к раскрывшемуся, пусть недостаточно, отверстию, сильно нажал и вошел в вожделенную тесноту такого желанного тела.

Франц громко застонал и жадно подался навстречу. Было немного больно, но с каждым движением его плоть расслаблялась, раскрывалась, впускала внутрь, всё глубже. Эверард брал его страстно, жестко, ненасытно. Францу было невыносимо приятно, и он хотел, чтоб это продолжалось вечно.

Он обнимал Эверарда, прижимал его к себе, запускал пальцы в волосы, проводил ладонью по спине под пиджаком, сжимал крепкие мышцы, пил дыхание, словно мечтая, чтобы они стали одним существом. Он уже не замечал, что стонет и вскрикивает на грани рыданий, не слышал шумного дыхания и ласковых признаний Эверарда. Словно наслаждение было выше того, что он способен вынести. Господи, как же он был счастлив!!!

– Сладкий мой мальчик, любимый мой, родной, – шептал Эверард ему на ухо, когда схлынула накрывшая их обоих волна оргазма. – Как же я люблю тебя! – он слизывал с его лица соленые слезинки наслаждения.

– И я люблю тебя! Люблю… – отвечал Франц.

– Надо возвращаться, искать твою супругу и ехать домой.

Прежде чем вернуться к гостям, они зашли в туалет на втором этаже.

– Что мне сказать Линде, если она поинтересуется, куда делись пуговицы на моей рубашке? – спросил Франц, приводя себя в порядок перед зеркалом.

– Она не обратит внимания, а даже если, скажи ей правду, что это я их оторвал.

Франц удивленно посмотрел на Эверарда, тот засмеялся.

– Ой, у меня еще и засос на шее… – пробормотал Франц.

– Всё пропало! – шутливо вскрикнул Эверард. – Ерунда! Может, это она тебе его и оставила. Пойдем вниз.

Они спустились. Линда спала в той же комнате, где Франц ее оставил. Он на руках принес спящую жену к аэро-такси, что вызвал Эверард.

Щемящая нежность переполняла сердце Франца, когда они летели все вместе в машине, и Эверард сидел справа от него, а Линда спала слева, привалившись к его плечу.

– Это был последний раз? – неожиданно спросил он у Эверарда.

– Конечно, – смеясь, ответил тот.

– И что, никогда больше? Никогда-никогда? – внутри царило странное спокойствие.

– Ну-у-у… – Эверард демонстративно поднял бровь. – Разве что еще когда-нибудь, в качестве исключения.

Они рассмеялись. За окном мелькали огни большого города. Довольно урча, машина несла их домой.

 

_Февраль – май 2008 г._


End file.
